


The Last Week

by FawnoftheWoods



Series: To Build a Family [4]
Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Torture, Kidnapping, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-27
Updated: 2017-10-05
Packaged: 2019-01-06 05:43:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 38,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12205047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FawnoftheWoods/pseuds/FawnoftheWoods
Summary: This is the next in my series. This one will have chapters, not a one-shot. Its the last week before Naruto leaves with Jiraiya.





	1. Bonds Start

**Author's Note:**

> A/N hi, this is part of my Naruto series. I'd like to say it will stand on its own, but not this one. You will be very confused if you don't read at least In the Past if not the rest of them. Jiraiya is taking Naruto off soon, I promise. Also this one will be a chapter story ending with him leaving.
> 
> Disclaimer Me own nothing

 

Naruto sat on his branch resting. He had been training with Kyuubi for several hours. The melding of their senses was something he needed to get used to. That and he was trying to cope with the fact that most of his friends knew about Kyuubi and still supported him. He thought back to when Gaara had left several days ago.

-Flashback-

Naruto jumped back as Gaara appeared in front of him. Gaara looked at him a moment. Naruto wasn't sure what to think. He hadn't talked to Gaara at all since the hospital incident. He had remained in intensive care overnight and was released the next day with bandages and orders to take it easy for a day or so. The girls had all been released similarily, though without the bandages, and Temari and her brothers had immediately returned to the Hokage's guest quarters where they had been staying.

"Hey Gaara. What's up?" Gaara looked at Naruto. He wasn't sure how to phrase his question.

"Why? All these people hated you, ignored you, even persecuted you. Why did you wait for them to care?" Naruto looked at him a moment remembering a fight he had had. A fight with someone so lonely and hurt that it seemed as though he was fighting himself instead. Naruto remembered what Gaara had said, that he existed to kill everyone else.

"They were proof." Gaara looked at him, "They may have not cared for me but they cared for each other. If everyone else here was cared for then there had to be something that was worth caring for. The people in this village may still see me as a monster but I have precious people now. They saved me from from the worst existence there is. I will protect them. I will become Hokage and protect them because that is my way of the ninja." Gaara looked at him a moment. He could see all the pain that had gone through Naruto's head when he had answered that question. He had found people to care about, and then found a purpose. Gaara had started to care about his family and village and now he had other friends. This one understood him. He understood how Naruto was able to defeat him and he was grateful for a chance to settle things with him.

"I apologize for revealing to your friends about Kyuubi. I hope they will not turn from you because of it." Gaara looked off into the distance. Naruto looked at him a moment, startled. Then he smiled.

"No, they all have accepted it so far. They would have found out eventually. I will find time to tell Sakura, Shino, and Chou." Gaara nodded. He looked down the walkway at the forest. He had one more question.

"Naruto, tell me about Shikamaru."

-End Flashback-

They had spent a while talking before Gaara's siblings had found him to leave. Gaara had wished Naruto luck before leaping off after his brother and sister.

Naruto hadn't been sure how he would tell Sakura. She was the girl he had had a crush on, and while it had disappeared, he still cared a great deal about her and her opinion. That problem had been solved. The other person he wasn't sure what to do about was Sasuke. He was someone he wanted to tell more than anything, but he wasn't here. Naruto gnashed his teeth in frustration. Ero-sennin was still off somewhere.  **Easy young one. You have to become stronger here first.**  Naruto didn't dignify that with an answer. He and Kyuubi had been arguing about this forever. Suddenly Naruto sat up straight. He had felt some trepidation for a moment. He couldn't pinpoint its source though.  **Where's your female?**   _She isn't my female!_  Naruto argued even as he located her scent and took off after it. He stopped at the edge of a clearing where he found her. She was sitting on a stump watching her father and cousin train. He looked at her closer and saw that she was rubbing her arm as if it was bruised.  **It probably is. You could have felt her reaction to the pain on the moment of impact.**  Naruto had to try to figure out a way to control these random reactions. It wasn't always pain, every now and then he would feel giddy or relaxed or nervous. Upon closer inspection, he couldn't identify the cause of these feeling until he tracked down Hinata. He really didn't now what to do though. She was scared of him. She always stuttered and sometimes she even fainted. She seemed to be trying to get over it but still, how could he tell someone that scared of him that they were connected to him. She would really have a hard time being around him. As he thought this he heard Kyuubi grumble in the background. He knew the fox didn't agree with his interpretation, but Naruto wasn't ready to believe someone like her could consider liking someone like him. Besides if the two body-mates agreed on everything it would get boring.

He looked back over the clearing. They were quite a ways out of the village. Naruto sat down, exhausted. He was already tired from his training, then leaping through the woods wasn't his idea of relaxing. He decided to just watch. Hinata was resting on the side and Neji was sparing with Hiashi-dono. Naruto was just getting comfortable watching Hinata when he felt some people approaching at high speeds, including Kakashi-sensei and Sakura.

Neji stopped his form when he felt the chakra of his sensei and teammates. He was about to turn around and wait for them when the three Hyuuga were blindsided. Neji felt the foot connect with his back a split moment before he was flying at his uncle. Hiashi was likewise heading for him at full speed, having been kicked in the head. Both shinobi twisted and dragged his feet along the ground, slowing his momentum. Both looked at their opponent, who was rapidly circling them. Neji glanced at his cousin out of the corner of his eye and saw three shinobi descend upon her, at least two with ANBU masks. This wasn't good. They had to get to her. Neji activated his Byakugan as he heard his uncle do likewise. The problem, however, is that their opponents weren't attacking. They were just circling, leaving the two shinobi with the opinion that Hinata was the goal after all.

Naruto watched as all three got blindsided. Two enemy opponents circled Neji and Hiashi-dono. Four waited on the outskirts of the clearing and three advanced on Hinata, who had been thrown on her side. Naruto stood and looked for his opportunity to jump in and help out. He was focusing on the four who hadn't entered to fight yet. What they would do is help if anything started to interfere with the current plan. He could feel Kakshi-sensei coming but not fast enough. He jumped towards Hinata as her opponent kicked her backwards into another shinobi.

Hinata had been at the end of her training when this had happened and thus she was very tired. They were kicking her backwards so fast she couldn't get her balance. A moment to breathe was all she needed. She was struggling against the arms that had grabbed her from behind when the shinobi suddenly let go and flew backwards. She stumbled forwards, to be caught by her helper. She looked up and saw Naruto. She didn't know why he was here but presently she was glad. Naruto turned towards their opponent.

"Hinata, we need to assist your father and Neji." Hinata looked towards them and saw the problem. Without an attacking target, someone circling a Hyuuga could avoid the attack as long as they stayed at the speed of the Hyuuga in the center. It was one of the weaknesses of her clans favorite technique. She nodded to Naruto and concentrated.

"Naruto-kun, when I call your name remain perfectly still, okay." Naruto looked at her and nodded. Hinata closed her eyes, trusting Naruto to keep those guys off her for a few moments. Her style was very different from the other forms of the Byakugan used within her family. Her's didn't spiral outwards. She opened her eyes to see Naruto get kicked back towards her. He looked at her and leaped back to his feet, crouching. She looked at him and her family and spoke.

"Naruto-kun..." He froze in front of her feet and she began her justu. She formed her long, thin strands of chakra and began to attack the enemy shinobi. Most of them moved back out of her range, which was nearly the entire clearing. She focused her energy on her family, since they didn't know necessarily to not move, and hit anything else that moved with chakra. She saw the two circling her father and cousin stop to get out of the way, and all the others retreated slightly. When she was sure they were all outside her range and she couldn't keep from hitting her family anymore she dropped her jutsu. Naruto stood up and put an arm around her shoulders and she slumped towards him. Keeping precise control in order to not hit her family had taken much of her remaining energy and she was starting to feel faint.

Naruto helped her stand as Neji and Hiashi-dono stood in front of them. They could hear the enemy shinobi talking amongst themselves. Apparently they thought that Hinata was the weakest of the clan and were going to steal her away to study her eyes. Hinata just glared at them.

"What's the matter honey, don't like the value of your eyes?" The men were joking with her now. Naruto tightened his arm around Hinata.

"We could let you keep them long enough to see how much fun we can be." More laughter. Neji tensed into his stance and Hiashi gathered his chakra. Kakashi, Gai, Ten Ten, Sakura and Lee entered the scene at this point. This seemed to be a signal because then the enemy shinobi attacked.

Several of the shinobi leaped towards the new arrivals and began to do battle. Kakashi and Gai tried to divert the majority of the group away from the younger comrades. The two rivals had the anbu shinobi surrounding them. Kakashi was counteracting several moves when he recognized a signature move from his days in the Anbu. Motioning to Gai, they used they're combined abilities to divert the attacks.

Hinata was barely standing as she watched her family fight. Lee and Ten Ten landed next to Neji and they had began several battle strategies that had to be due to the fact that they were a team for nearly two years. Ten Ten had noticed how tired Neji was but she had thought it was due to training but upon further observation she noted that his attention was constantly on his cousin. She doubled her effort as they were attacked by four jounin. Lee was the point person of their team, she assisted with weapons, however, she found herself keeping defense too.

Neji forced himself to check his attention again as Ten Ten blocked another kunai headed his way. His attention span was incredibly non-existent currently. He looked to Ten Ten and leaped at her and pulled her out of the way of several attacks from different directions. He was confused inside. His feelings for his cousin and for his teammate were foreign to him and he was finding it hard to deal with them when either were in danger. He hadn't the chance to talk with Ten Ten since the memory incident with Naruto and he desperately needed to. She had kissed him. He had felt so many emotions, yet he wasn't ready. He wasn't sure what to do about his cousin either. She had shown immense care and concern for him recently however, he was unsure how to reciprocate. He just wanted to sit with her and talk, in fact he had thought to do it after training today, but other annoyances had changed that. He pushed these thought to the back of his mind as Ten Ten shoved him out of danger again. She was being way too understanding and exceedingly observant today. He leaped in to help Lee and resume their attack.

Hiashi and Naruto were fighting back to back as Sakura helped Hinata. Three shinobi, probably jounin, circled them. They were circling fast enough to keep up with Hiashi. Presently, the two males were both attempting to figure out how to defeat these three, and how they got paired up with each other in these fights. Naruto, shook his head as he pushed that thought out of his mind and focused on the motions in front of him. In order to make use of the Byakugan he would have to stop them. He looked at Hiashi.

"Hiashi-dono, Let's do this." Naruto leaped at the jounin, missing him completely. Hiashi stared after him as if he were crazy. Naruto landed in the path of the jounin, who were jumping over him. Hiashi watched a moment and noticed something. When the jounin landed they had to readjust their speed. He looked at Naruto and pointed to their landing spot. Naruto looked at it a moment then brought his hinds together in his signature seal.

"Kage Bushin no Justu!" He created several dozen clones. Six of them stood in the path of the jounin, replacing themselves every time one got destroyed. Hiashi activated his Byakugan. Locating the real Naruto back with his daughter, surrounded by half-a-dozen clones, he began his Justu. Naruto waited until the Hyuuga head was spinning before whistling towards Ten Ten. Ten Ten looked over and, from practice with Neji, recognized the request and tossed an arsenal at the clan head. As planned they bounced off his justu into the path of his adversaries. His circle widened to include them and he blasted them backwards.

The remaining Anbu, who had escaped Kakashi and Gai saw he was alone and looked towards their target. He began to shout in anger.

"You will never win against us. We will have the power of the Byakugan. Not even a monster will save you." They stared at him, some in confusion. "You don't even know, do you? That's how much of a monster he is. How can you hide behind a monster in good conscious? I thought Konoha was praised with the highest moral standards. HA! You use this monster." He was gesturing toward Naruto at this point. Naruto was looking almost like a deer in headlights. He was frozen. Never had an opponent sneered at him about Kyuubi while after another. Usually the only ones who knew about Kyuubi were actually after his power. Naruto was shocked.

"You monster! You killed their family and friends, but with your power they will rise so they use you. When they are strong enough or they tire of their pity, they will dispose of you like the trash you are! Then we will win." Naruto was shaking at this point. He hadn't taken a step back but it looked as if he would dearly love to. He wasn't meeting anyone's eye. Pity, that was the word used. Naruto heard it over and over. Was that truly the reason he was tolerated, even liked now, his strength? No Kyuubi's strength.  **Kit, don't you dare start thinking like that!**  That would make his position no different from Gaara's, a tool. **Kit!**  Shinobi were tools. He was nothing but a tool.  **KIT! Stop it! Do you honestly think Sakura or Lee see you that way? And your female? Do you really think that is what she sees?**  He shook his head but the thought remained.

"I wouldn't be surprised if they send you away to train so you aren't a danger until you are strong enough to help them. You will always be a tool, a monster and a too-" Suddenly a kunai landed on his shoulder. Everyone looked to Hinata. They hadn't seen her rise.

"Naruto-kun isn't a monster. He isn't. He is Naruto. He is Uzimaki Naruto." Hinata was panting to keep herself up, even with the help of Sakura. Hiashi looked back at his daughter. Suddenly, he was reminded of a cry from years ago,  _She isn't a monster, anyone who says that is the monster, for not recognizing what she is, a hero!_  He looked at his daughter with wide eyes. "He is the most courageous, brave, and caring shinobi any of us know. How can you, who see people as tools or things dare call him a monster. You are the monster here!" She wasn't shouting but it was definitely more forceful than Hinata had been in years. The shinobi laughed, a maniac laugh.

"I see, staring at a comrade whilst she takes a break from training, looking at his prey. He looks to pounce, he watches every move you make. You cannot deny the look of hunger, when he watches his prey flex and turn. He-" The shinobi fell silent as Kakashi put a kunai through his throat. He hadn't known Naruto had been watching from the beginning of the impromtu training. He knew Naruto harbored feelings for the Hyuuga in question, but he could see this making things difficult. The poor boy was having enough trouble. Hinata turned to Naruto, it was true that he arrived very fast but she hadn't thought it was because he was already here. Turning to him she found herself seeing his back as he took off. Hinata shoved herself away from Sakura and raced after him. Neji followed her. Sakura just stood there. The idea of Kyuubi was still too fresh. She finally shook herself and started after Naruto. Kakashi, however, raced back towards the village.

000

Hinata was looking everywhere for Naruto. She didn't have enough chakra left to use her Byakugan. She was searching everywhere. She turned when she heard Neji come up behind her.

"I can't find him." Neji landed next to her. He, too, was looking in all directions, literally. He had activated his kekke genkai to follow his cousin. He couldn't find Naruto at all. He could feel Hinata begin to panic. He turned to her. She was crouching, hugging her knees. "I didn't know he was so close. What if he saw me when I lost? I couldn't hold my own, and he was watching." Neji looked down at his whimpering cousin. He sighed.

"He didn't." She looked up at him. "I saw him with my Byakugan. You had already relaxed. He appeared a moment after you went to sit." Hinata looked up at him.

"Why? I don't understand." Neji knelt down beside her.

"He's had periods of time where he's standing there, and has absolutely no attention on the real world. I have noticed it because he seems intent on doing it in so in a random tree near me while I'm training. Thus I have become exceedingly familiar with his chakra signiture. Actually its something I've been wanting to ask him but never got to it." he looked at his cousin, who was now much quieter.

"I wish I could be there for him. I'm too scared. He will never want to be around me." She began to cry into her hands. Neji slowly put a hand around her shoulders.

"I used to think that." Hinata looked up at his eyes. He wasn't looking at her, he was staring at the ground. "Hinata-sama, how can you be around me?" Her eyes widened. "I nearly killed you. I hated you. Now that Naruto... After our fight I realized I did have family and I was ignoring that." Hinata had stopped sobbing and was listening to her cousin. She thought he did still dislike her. She thought he was tolerating her because he was training with her father. "I was so afraid. How could I have been so selfish. I- I wanted to be there for you, to show you what you could do to improve. But what if you already hated me?" Neji looked into her eyes. She could see utter terror in his. "I wanted to tell you, Can we be- I mean- Could we become- cousins? Friends?" She looked at him a moment then looked down. He felt the world crash to a halt as he took it as a rejection. Then he heard her tiny voice.

"How about family?" She was tapping her fingers together in her nervous fashion. He smiled slightly and hugged her tighter.

"Family."

They stayed like that then rose. They were about to take off when Sakura caught up to them.

000

Naruto was kneeling in his tree nook. He always felt safe here. He had hid from Mizuki here and he was hiding from everyone now. This is where Iruka found him.

"Naaaaruuuuutooooo!" Iruka scared him out of his wits. Iruka considered the blonde as he fell away from him in surprise.

Iruka was just minding his own business when Kakashi snagged him. Actually, Kakashi had literally grabbed Iruka by the back of his shirt as he leaped over him. The explaination on the fly was confusing but Iruka thought he had grasped the gist. Sakura, Neji, Lee, Ten Ten , and Hinata all had heard about some attacking shinobi talk about Kyuubi.

As far as the village knew, Naruto's generation was still in the dark about this.

"I-I-Iruka-sensei!" Naruto finally found his voice. Iruka looked at him and sat down next to him.

"What happened Naruto?" Naruto looked at the first person to acknowledge him. Iruka looked at him kindly. "Do they know?" Naruto started. Iruka didn't know who knew now.

"Actually, for about a week; Hinata, Lee, Shikamaru, Neji, Ten Ten, Ino, Kiba, and the sand siblings, they all know. Sakura found out yesterday. I'll tell Chou and Shino eventually." Iruka looked totally floored by this. If they knew last week then ... he already knew. Naruto knew he was accepted. So then...

"So what lit the fire under your tail tonight?" Naruto looked up at the only person he could ever call a father figure, or at least an older brother. He took a deep breath and explained how he was merging with Kyuubi. He went on to discuss some of the changes.

"The hardest change is in my chakra. A demon mates for life. Their lives are bound together. My chakra will and has too." Iruka was still trying to follow all the changes over the last week.

"So you've formed a mating bond of sorts with a girl and its unbreakable?" He thought that was the gist but he wanted to make sure. Naruto nodded.

"Exactly, it means that I randomly feel her extreme emotions and pain." Iruka frowned.

"That would make concentrating hard." Then it hit him. "Wait-a-minute. MATES! As in marriage partner!" Naruto nodded ruefully. Iruka leaned back against the tree heavily. That made things a little more complicated. "Naruto, What exactly happened tonight that has you out here?" Naruto looked at him than at the ground, then in a halting voice explained the evening's events and dialect. Iruka was startled to note that Kyuubi talked to him in normal situations, not under meditation or anything. But now he did understand why Naruto took off. "What has your second voice said about this?" Over the course of the conversation, Iruka had come to note Naruto's depiction of the fox as a strange uncle; knowledgable, tricky but mostly trustworthy. He just put the past out of his mind for the moment.

"Kyuubi has been talking my ears off for listening to the shinobi that long without putting a kunai through his throat. He says he doesn't quite understand why I don't tell her." Iruka could see Kyuubi's point. Nearly everyone in Konoha knew of Hinata's crush except the object of the crush himself. Likely, Kyuubi figured it out as well.

"Naruto, I don't think they will deduce anything from this one incident, but you should tell Hinata before you leave. Especially if it will eventually work both ways." Iruka shuddered at the thought of him leaving for three years and coming home to find Hinata in an insane assylum. Naruto kept his eyes on the ground but rose with his sensei. They went back to the village. Iruka offered him some late ramen but for the first time in either of their lives, Naruto turned it down and went home. Iruka tagged Kakashi on a roof and explained the situation. Kakashi disappeared, presumably to call off the frantic search most likely taking place.

Iruka just sat on the roof contemplating Naruto and Kyuubi.

Sakura had met Kakashi and was told Naruto was home, and wanted to be left alone for the night. She found Neji and Hinata and told them and the three of them wandered home.

000

He was floating with his eyes closed. He could feel their eyes on him. Hiashi-sama, the council, fate; he could feel them damning him. He would look up and see their feet. He tried to move, to defend, but he just floated there. He felt himself falling. He landed on his hands and knees. Looking forwards, he saw the feet of his clan's main family. He tried to stand and look at them but a council member shoved his shoulders down harshly, nearly putting his face into the dirt. Everyone laughed. he looked at the ground in embarassment. He heard someone walk up. He recognized her hesitant steps. Hinata-sama. He gritted his teeth in humiliation. She had been hurt so much because of him, now it was his turn to hurt. He waited for her harsh words, cold tone, and unforgiving strike. He saw her turn to her family. They dispersed as if by some invisible signal. She was merciful to allow him privacy for this humiliation. She turned to him. He clenched his eyes and felt her hand.

She used her soft hand to lift his chin. He looked into her lavender eyes as she lifted him from the ground to stand before her. He saw her smile at him. He felt a hand on his shoulder. Turning he saw Naruto. Naruto went to Hinata and they walked away. He began to follow when something caused him to turn around. He saw Ten Ten behind him, waiting. She reached for him. He stood there frozen. She touched his face and his muscles unclenched. She cooed in his ear and he forgot his trepidation about his family. He placed his hand around her waist as her hands felt his neck. He pressed against her as she whispered in his ear.

Then she shoved him away. He looked at her in confusion, then he saw the council member. The palm was at her chest. It would have killed him if she hadn't shoved him away. Hinata-sama came running up. She shoved him away from the member of their clan's council and got hit herself. He watched as they died, doing nothing. Darkness surrounded him.

Neji shot up in bed, panting. He was covered in a cold sweat. That dream had been so real, so emotional. Then he noticed yells and crashes outside. Jumping out of bed, he burst into the hall in time to catch a body heading for him, full speed.

000

Hinata and Hanabi had been sleeping in Hinata's room. Since her kidnapping, Hinata discovered her sister sneaking into her room on a nightly basis. Apparently, seeing her sister captured had taken its toll on the young trainee. She was only 8.

Hinata was having a nightmare of gigantic proportions. She was running. She could see Naruto up ahead of her. Next to him was her father and the Hyuuga council. She could hear them speaking.

"How can she be trusted? No one trusts her. She is too weak." They turned and walked away. Hinata was about to follow them when she heard Naruto shout. Turning, she saw him fighting a nameless shinobi.

"I will protect Konoha!" He jumped at the shinobi but the shinobi just sneered and sidestepped him. Naruto attached himself to the shinobi and placed an exploding tag on his own back. The enemy began to yell.

"You'll die too!" Naruto looked at him sadly.

"It doesn't matter. I am a monster. I know it. These people only use me for him. They only tolerate me. I am fulfilling my only use."

"NARUTOOOOOO!" Hinata screamed as she awoke just before he exploded. Sitting up quickly, she recalled the entire dream. She hugged herself, crying silently.  _Naruto-kun. Naruto-kun! Please._ I _need you. Please..._  She suddenly straightened as she heard something. Looking around she spotted a smoke bomb rolling into the room. Grabbing her sister, she threw them both out the window.

Rolling into the courtyard she felt herself caught and set down by gentle hands. Looking up, she saw her father. He often would walk the courtyard when he couldn't sleep. He had activated his Byakugan and was scanning the area. Hinata had done the same automatically when she had gone through the window. Hanabi was waking up slowly, disoriented from her spinning awakening. She crouched behind her sister, attempting to get her bearings.

She wasn't given the chance, as an enemy knocked her out from behind a split second before Hiashi sent him across the yard. Hiashi was looking around as his heir tried to help his youngest. Then he noticed a shinobi making hand seals. Actually he counted ten shinobi, at least three anbu level and five or six jounin. This group of seals, he recognized. His father had explained them to him, and they had been indirectly the cause of his death.

"Hinata, when I say now deactivate your Byakugan." Hinata looked at her father in confusion. He was watching the seals though. If his daughter could deactivate her kekke genkai during the second to between the second to last and the last seal, she wouldn't be harmed. This justu only attacked clans with kekkei genkais that were in the eyes. They attacked the muscles around the eyes, blocking off the chakra flow. If the muscles were in transition, then the harm was next to nothing, however the target would be vunerable while they recovered the short burst of perception change that comes with deactivating your kekke genkai.

"NOW!" Hinata deactivated her Byakugan. Just as she regained from her split-second disorientation her father fell to the ground, holding his head in pain. He had watched to the very end to insure none of the enemies would take advantage of the small lapse. That was how his father died.

Hinata was looking at her father when she felt a foot to her chest. The force of the kick sent her flying back intothe house and down the hall. This was where Neji caught the heir to his family. After checking their combined momentum, he set her on her feet. He was about to demand the situation, as were the other twelve Hyuuga in the hallway when Hinata yelled down the hall.

"Father! Hanabi-chan!" She was about to take off after them when Neji caught her arm.

"Hinata-sama, what is going on?" She stopped and looked around. Of the fourteen Hyuuga in the hall, four were not shinobi in anyway. She realized that as part of the main family, they expected her to tell them what was happening. She didn't even think about it, or her dream would have come back to haunt her. She pointed to two of the non-shinobi, siblings with the older one roughly Neji's age.

"You two, go to the Hokaga-sama's house and tell her that 'Hyuuga Hiashi and Hyuuga Hanabi have been kidnapped by ten unknown shinobi. Eight are pursuing and require assistence.' Go! You four, check on the guards and post more around the compound. The rest of you follow and listen carefully, these shinobi understand the Byakugan." She took off down the hall to her room, where she grabbed her shoes and her shinobi pouch. Neji, likewise, ducked into his room, grabbed his shoes, shirt, and pouch, and raced after her. Though, not before growling at the eight Hyuuga still frozen in the hall. Two leaped into action and went with him. Four went to check on the guards. One grabbed his younger brother and raced towards the Hokage's house. Everyone else had already caught up to Hinata. Once she counted seven behind her she set a pace they could keep that was hopefully faster than that of the kidnappers. She was going to protect her family.

000

Naruto couldn't sleep. Hinata must have been upset about something. He had decided several days ago that most of the time these were nightmares and they pass after 30 minutes or so. She never had two a night. He was waiting for this one to pass when he felt something different through their bond. Pain. He sat up and looked towards the Hyuuga complex. Deciding he should at least see if there was an indication of trouble he stood on his roof. Looking across the village he tuned in on the two Hyuuga he knew. His eyes widened when he felt both of them flare in distress then leave their home. They were heading out of Konoha. He raced through Konoha, making sure his path took him past very specific houses. As he past each one he flared his chakra in a way that any friend of his couldn't miss. Eventually, when he headed into the woods, he could hear at least six behind him.

000

Hinata and every other Hyuuga had their Byakugan activated. Hinata was looking around frantically. Neji was just a step behind her. He suddenly got her attenition and pointed off to one side. She focused harder and saw something that made her blood run cold. They were on a parallel course. They must have caught up with the unknown shinobi and they had been skirting them for a while. She saw one of them being carried and he was making the same hand signs that she had seen before her father was taken. She remembered exactly when he had told her to deactivate her Byakugan. She watched the seals. She shouted to her group.

"Everyone deactivate your Byakugan...Now!" She timed it so no one would argue with her. None of them had heard this tone of voice from their meek little clan heir. They reacted instinctively to the authority in the voice. Hinata blocked the kunai thrown at them in the moment of weakness the rest of her party experienced before she collapsed in pain. She heard two other Hyuuga collapse, they were the only ones that hadn't followed her orders. The rest noticed that they couldn't activate their Byakugan. Neji landed beside her in concern. She was on the ground in a fetal position, clutching her head in pain and the chakra points in her eyes closed and caused chakra to build up slightly before her body began to drain it off. She nearly passed out in the feeling, but she wouldn't leave her family alone to face the shinobi. The ten landed in front of them. Two were in the back holding Hanabi and Hiashi. Both were still unconscious, though Hiashi looked like he was rousing. The two sides rushed each other, five Hyuuga and seven unknown shinobi. Neji and one other Hyuuga stayed with Hinata and one shinobi stayed with the two holding captives.

Hinata struggled to rise as the single shinobi attacked the two guarding her. After taking out one he focused on Neji. Another two leaped through the clearing, one disappearing to help his comrades another to help against Neji, them having finished their fight already. Hinata struggled to rise as she saw Neji get knock about continuously. He was knocked back against a tree when the two shinobi split their targets. One headed for Hinata and the other stayed to finish off Neji. Hiashi awoke at this point, still extremely weak from pain. He looked up to see the two shinobi charge two of his closest family with the intent to kill. Hinata saw Neji struggle to rise. She focused herself and threw a kunai into the leg of Neji's attacker. Her attacker stopped to see why his partner had fallen. Hinata was using that to try and gain her bearings. The shinobi turned to her and threw two sets of balls on a string at her, tying her up. She saw a similar thing happen to Neji. Hiashi, who was similarily bound, could only sit there as he saw them charge again. Hinata saw the hit coming and closed her eyes.  _Naruto-kun!_  She suddenly was air born. Looking up at her savior, she stuttered.

"Kiba-kun?" Looking over to Neji, she saw Lee had blind sided his would-be executioner and Ten Ten was carrying Neji over to her father, which was also where she and Kiba were heading. Turning slightly she saw Naruto fighting the anbu that had been in front of her. The anbu bounced back and looked over at the jounin who had just cleared Lee's range. They looked for their hostages to discover the Hyuuga unguarded, their comrades on the ground. A boy had appeared and using small insects he both incapacitated the two shinobi and had lowered the two hostages to the ground gently. Hiashi had been very surprised when the grip on him suddenly released, and even more surprised that neither he nor his daughter came crashing to the ground when this happened. The jounin looked at the Konoha shinobi.

"Where the hell did you come from? This is an internal clan fight, we weren't involving anyone else. How did you even know?" Naruto looked at him.

"Yeah right! We are Konoha shinobi! We protect our precious people." Ten Ten spoke up next.

"If you attack our precious people, you attack all of us." Kiba looked up from putting Hinata down next to her father.

"Because we protect each other." Lee formed his pose.

"Our comrades are the source of our youthful energy." Shino stood near the now freed Hyuugas.

"And we all place our trust in our comrades." Naruto looked at his opponents.

"So get ready to meet Konoha!" Naruto, Lee, the anbu and the jounin leaped at each other. Shino, Ten Ten, and Kiba disappeared to find the rest of the Hyuuga family. Neji looked at Hinata and Hiashi. For a moment it seemed as if they had been left alone, and tied up. Then a large orange fox creature landed in front of them. Neji looked at it, memory tugging. Hinata looked at it startled when it licked her on the cheek. She giggled and smiled.

"Naruto-kun." Neji and Hiashi looked at her as if she were crazy. The fox leaned over her and bite the rope holding her. Just as she turned to do the same to Neji, Naruto landed, dropped off a Hyuuga member and vanished in a puff of smoke signifying a clone. Naruto and the other's had planned the attack on the way.

He had stopped by Ten Ten's, Lee's, Shino's, Kiba's, Shikamaru's and Sakura's house. Sakura was snagging Kakashi and Gai then was going to catch up. The rest of them landed. He sent Kyuubi's chakra to protect the Hyuuga members that were incapacitated. He did remind his comrades that the justu would only know that certain people were friends and he didn't think the list was long so please be careful when approaching it. Thus it was decided that whenever a Hyuuga was located, Naruto was called to make a clone, which then deposited said Hyuuga with the others. He, naturally, had forgotten to consider how it would react to Hinata, and Kyuubi had decided not to remind him.

The fox turned and bit through Neji's bonds as well. Hinata smiled.

"Neji-ni, are you alright?" Neji nodded at his cousin. He was injured yes, but they were relatively minor. He should probalby watch how much blood he lost though. He looked back to Hinata just in time to see her faint towards the ground.

"Hinata-sama!" He caught her as Sakura landed in the clearing. Neji could hear his sensei and others in the woods, joining the fray. Sakura carefully approached the red beast, which smelled her a moment then went back to its pacing. It had began doing that when Hinata had fainted. She was actually still concious, but in a lot of pain. Sakura placed a hand on her back.

"She has too many internal injuries and her chakra is completely depleted and blocked. I do not have the know-how to heal her." She looked exceedingly distressed. Hiashi looked to his heir in fright. The fox suddenly came over and surrounded Neji and Hinata in one of it's tails. It looked at Neji pointedly. Sakura spoke up.

"I think it wants you to let go." Hinata glanced up shakily.

"It's alright Neji-kun. It's Naruto-kun." Neji looked at the fox sceptically but released his cousin. Two tails joined the first and they engulfed Hinata, lifting her several feet in the air. Sakura tended to Hanabi as she distantly wondered how Hinata could breath. Neji was watching his cousin intently. He saw her face clench in pain as the tail glowed. Then she was slowly set down next Neji who cradled her in his arms. Sakura gave her a brief examination.

"Well, aside from strained eye muscles, chakra depletion and enormous blood loss, she's all better. All other injuries are healed. Most likely, these were the injuries this chakra thing didn't know how to handle. Hiashi-dono, how long have you been awake?" Sakura hurried to untie him as she noticed his state of conciousness. He nodded to her in gratitude and asked about his youngest. "She's unconscious but nothing more, she should awaken in a few hours." Hiashi nodded. Sakura turned to the Hyuuga that Naruto-clones had been dropping off. There were five of them. Only one was conscious. She began to do what she could.

Hiashi knelt next to his daughter and nephew, holding his other daughter in his lap. He gently ran a hand down his heir's cheek. She looked up at him through tired eyes.

"Father..." He shushed his daughter. She looked over at the fox, which had continued it's pacing. She tried to stand. After some help, and arguments, from Neji she managed to walk over to it. It looked at her. She smiled and petted it on the head. It leaned into the hand, purring softly. Suddenly, it was very alert as Gai landed in the clearing. The fox moved in front of Hinata supporting her with one of its tails, growling at the newcomer. Gai backed up nervously. Behind him, Iruka landed. He saw the fox and also began to back away. The fox swept it's tail out and between the two shinobi, pushing Iruka towards Neji. It advanced on Gai menacingly. Hinata went and stepped in front of it.

"This is Gai-san. He is a friend." She told it quietly but firmly. It looked at the man in green once more before backing off. Gai breathed a sigh and came over.

"The spirit of youth prevails! Our forces of good and beauty have triumphed over the forces of evil and conniving!" Hinata relaxed at this. She still wasn't sure about Gai but Neji's sensei was trustworthy. Turning she saw the others return with the remaining Hyuuga. The fox gave her a lick then leaped in the air to join with Naruto as he entered the area. They began to setup their respective medical supplies and bandage the injured. Hinata went from person to person asking how they were.

Ten Ten was walking to towards Gai when Sakura found her.

"Oh good, could you bandage Neji please? I don't know him very well and I'm helping all these other people. Thanks." Ten Ten watched as Sakura hurried away before she could get a word in edgewise. Sighing she walked to where Hinata had forced Neji to rest. He was cut pretty bad. He looked up at her when she sat next to him but she would not meet his eyes. She had been avoiding this confrontation for a while now. She silently bandaged his arms and chest. She was even too distracted to enjoy touching his chest. After she had finished she rose to leave, hopefully he would wait. Not to be. As she walked away she felt a hand grasp hers.

"Ten Ten, wait. Please." She stopped. She always did when he asked her like that. "I've been thinking a lot about what happened. What I can't figure out is why." She looked back at him out of the corner of her eye. He had the confident look he always had, but his eyes were troubled. She sighed and knelt in front of him.

" _Neji_ " She whispered as her lips brushed against his gently. He froze as he felt her lips ghost over his, his name from her lips into his ear. He reached his arm around her waist and pulled her against him. This time his lips met hers. Her hands slid from his chest to his neck and back to tangle with his hair. He could feel her soft lips moving against his firm ones, her chest up against his. She was kneeling in front of him. Neji gently ended the kiss, needing air. He looked down at Ten Ten. Her cheeks were flushed and breathing fast. She looked up at him shyly. His lips settled into a small smile. Her eyes lightened when she saw it.

" _Ten Ten_ " His hand came up to glide down her cheek. He brought her close again, holding her tightly. She relaxed in his grip.

"I want this- this feeling, but..." Neji looked at Ten Ten. He knew but he wasn't ready to give her what she deserved, "please, Ten Ten, wait for me?" He was looking steadily into her eyes. She looked at him then grasped his hand. Lifting it she placed it in the middle of her chest, over her heart.

"Forever..."

000

Hinata was still walking among the Hyuuga when Neji found her. Naruto had been at her side the entire time, terrified she was trying to kill herself. When she finally fainted, he caught her. Neji dashed over.

"Hinata-sama!" He knelt in front of Naruto and Hinata. She was barely conscious.

"Its okay, I need to look after my family." Her voice was so low only the two of them could hear it. Naruto looked at her sternly.

"You need to rest!" Neji looked at her.

"Hinata-sama, the branch family exists to protect the main famliy. We can't relax until you are safe. Please rest." Hinata looked into Neji's concerned face. She looked around. Several of the Hyuuga had tried to rise upon her collapse. She nodded and leaned into Naruto's embrace. Tsunade landed next to her.

"Hinata-san, your father and sister are at the hospital already. We are operating on your father. Once we are done we will operate on you next. You both will recover full use of your eyes and kekkei genkai." Hinata nodded gratefully to the Hokage. Naruto carried her to a stone well out of the way and sat down. He wanted to talk to her.

000

Kakashi landed in front of Tsunade just after she left Hinata.

"Godaime-sama, I found the hideout but all that I saw there were these." He held out eight Anbu masks. Tsunade looked at them thinking hard. It couldn't be a coincidence that two attacks on the Hyuuga main family in the same day. Looking over, she heard a commotion coming from the village. Hiashi landed in the clearind, followed by several med-nins. She walked up to ask what exactly he thought he was doing outside the hospital when Ten Ten flew past them and landed almost on top of Naruto and Hinata. Naruto caught her quickly, juggling the two girls in his arms. Naruto and Hinata hurried over, looking everywhere for the enemy. Shikamaru was looking at the masks.

"They tried to capture Hinata-chan with two anbu and three jounin and four chunin and failed; they tried to capture Hanabi-chan with three anbu, six jounin and one chunin and failed; if they had all these anbu in reserve that means their target hasn't been either of the previous people. Who could they be after?" Hinata started to look around immediately as her father thought.

"Where's Neji-kun?" At Hinata's frantic inquiry Naruto immediately located the comrade he was becoming closer and closer to. He leaped toward him, Hinata and Hiashi following closely, with Kakashi and Gai behind them.

Bursting through the foilage some twenty minutes away, Naruto saw something that made him see red. Neji was tied to a post, hands eagle spread. He had large amount of cuts on his body in random locations. Next to him was a med-nin with a surgeneon's knife and it was heading for the struggling Hyuuga's temple. They were going to cut out his eyes. Naruto saw red immediately as five Anbu landed in the clearing. Naruto was beyond caring. He charged them, his eyes red and pupils vertical.

Hinata raced towards her cousin. Her father was directly behind her. He tried to catch up as an enemy leaped at her but he needn't worry. Naruto sent a shuriken his way, efficiently distracting him. Hinata reached her cousin even as her father did. They both immediately scared the med-nin away and began to cut Neji down. He fell to the ground in shock, tears still streaming down his face from pain. Hinata found several stab wounds in various spots on his body, near very important veins. Hinata looked over to Naruto. Every time Kakashi and Gai would try to help Naruto would find some way to grab the back of their jacket and toss them at the other and out of the fight. He was loosing desparately. Hinata watched him a second longer and realized that he glanced over towards her every few moments. She recalled their talk before this battle

-Flashback-

Naruto set her down on his lap as they sat on the rock. Hinata looked at him. She wanted to ask many questions but she was too afraid. Naruto took a deep breath and looked at her.

"Hinata, I have been merging with Kyuubi." She looked at him startled and a little confused but he wasn't looking at her. "My chakra has made a connection with yours. Every now and then I feel your extreme emotions and feelings." Hinata's eyes widened. "It was why I was watching you earlier today. I felt your startlement at pain. And tonight, I felt your panic." He finally looked at Hinata sadly. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to form the bond. I- I mean I know- Well, if you- if you don't want to be my friend I'll understand." He lowered his head. Hinata looked at him. This did explain a few things. She looked at him a moment.

"What about me?" He looked at her. "Can I feel you?" He stared at her a moment then relaxed. He nodded.

"Kyuubi says that the bond will be both ways after you reach out to me for the first time. It won't be telepathy but it will be feelings and ideas." Hinata nodded and opened her mouth to say something. That was when Naruto shot up and caught Ten Ten.

-End Flashback-

Hinata realized why Naruto wouldn't attack, he was worried he would loose control. He had told her while waitng for her to get out of the hospital a week ago that he couldn't control himself very well when he used Kyuubi's energy. Thus, right now, he was fighting three battles; the enemy, Kakashi and Gai, so they wouldn't get hurt, and himself so he wouldn't hurt the three Hyuuga over here. He had said that he felt really close to Neji. She looked at him then at her father. He had gone through the surgery already.

"Father, can you activate your Byakugan?" Hiashi looked at his daughter and thought a moment.

"Barely, my chakra reserves are fine but the muscles around my eyes won't hold long."... "Why?" She looked at Naruto.

"We need to block this direction entirely." He looked at the same direction and nodded. He didn't understand his daughters plan but he was willing to trust her, she had proven that tonight. He nodded to her.

"I can do it without my Byakugan once I start." He settled into a poition she hadn't seen before but she ignored that, she had to connect to Naruto. Neji was sitting next to her, leaning against the post he had been tied to. Hinata sat down and put her hands into her favorite position, that of her Byakugan. She reached for Naruto's chakra with her own.  _Naruto-kun. Naruto-kun! NARUTO-KUN!_  She unconciously began to say her internal mantra. Suddenly she was filled with an overwhelming sense of panic and fear. She felt the growing anger to destroy these people who had touched what she protected and the gnawing fear of harming the very people she protected keeping it bay barely. Hinata realized that this was what Naruto was feeling. She tried to project a feeling of safety towards him. She opened her eyes and looked at him. He looked at her. Neji noticed her eyes had vertical black pupils. She tried to convey all the support and trust she held in him as she felt his fear dwindle. Finally the anger took over and Naruto rampaged through the enemy. It took him all of three seconds to finish the battle, occasionally colliding with Hiashi's barrier. Kakashi had grabbed Gai and jumped clear just as Naruto ripped loose.

Once the battle was over Naruto crouched down. Hiashi halted his justu and turned to end to his nephew. Neji was still shaking from his experience. Naruto came over. He looked to Hinata then to Neji. Hiashi looked at him warily. Naruto wrapped two chakra tails around Hinata. He brought another around and brushed it against Neji's shoulder. He looked at Neji. Hinata could feel his hesitation, and his fear. His respect for Neji was large and his desire for his friendship was genuine. Neji looked at Naruto a moment, then to his cousin, wrapped in two of the tails that had just brushed him, then back to Naruto. The tail was still in front of him. he reached out tentively and stroked it. Naruto shuddered slightly. Hinata giggled at the feeling from him.

"That was the wrong way, you petted against the fur." Neji looked at her a moment, wide-eyed, then petted the tail again, this time in the opposite direction. Naruto looked at him with those firey eyes. Neji felt three tails come forward and rest on his shoulders a moment before they retreated with the arrival of his sensei.

Gai landed next Neji and began to check his pupil for serious injuries. Kakashi landed nearby and was watching Naruto. Naruto looked at Hinata and wrapped the rest of his tails around her. She heard a voice she had only heard a few times before.

" **Your reaction to the bond was perfect, young female. I can block out the bond now so it will only be active if you focus on it. You will be able to either tell what is happening with him or tell him what is happening with you. However, you two need to talk. He left out a very important part of this bond. His fear is stiffling him. You will need to be the brave one and tell him how you feel. Trust me, he feels eactly the same, if not more-so. He also will need a highlight of what happened here, which I shall leave to you. I suggest you take up meditating, you might find it worth your while."**  Hinata looked at Naruto, or rather Kyuubi, in amazement. He was suggesting that Naruto cared for her. The same she did for him! She looked at him tentively, as he seemed to be waiting for a response.

"What should we do?" She didn't trust him completely, but his opinion should be taken into account since he was the only one that understood any of it. Kyuubi sighed.

" **You get him to talk, before he leaves in seven days with that toad-man. I will tell him what needs to happen after that."** She looked at him skeptically. **"Nothing can be done until you both share your feeling, and I have tried for weeks to get him to do it, so your turn."**  She nodded to him and the chakra receeded back into Naruto. Naruto gave her a quick lick then his eyes turned blue.

None of the on-looker had been able to hear anything within the cloak of the tails. When they receeded Naruto looked at Hinata, licked her cheek then fell against her. Hinata, being very tired already, couldn't hold him and they both crashed to the ground. Naruto, who was conscious, just tired and injuried from the fight before he cut loose, blushed as he tried to push himself off Hinata. Suddenly he felt hands grab him and Kakashi lifted him onto his back. Gai was carrying Neji and Hiashi helped Hinata to her feet, both too tired to carry the other.

They ran into help from Konoha a few steps from the clearing. One med-nin insisted on carrying Hinata but Hiashi firmly refused assistance. They arrived back at the former clearing to find only the rookie nine plus Lee still there. They joined them on their trek to the hospital. One the way they gave a report. All Hyuuga were fine and would be up and about within the week. Of the reinforcements, Kiba and Akamaru were slightly injured and Ten Ten had some bruised ribs from the kick when Neji was kidnapped. Everyone else was fine. Also, Tsunade had said that she would personally strangle and hog-tie any of this group that didn't come to the hospital for an overnight at least. Naruto shuddered, he knew she meant it too.

000

Hinata awoke the next morning in a hospital bed. Turning she spotted her father next to her. He looked up and gazed at her a moment.

"Father, how is Hanabi-chan?" Hiashi ndded and pointed to the bed across the room.

"Your sister will be fine, she will awaken any moment." He looked at Hanabi's form a moment . "Your surgery went well, you should be out of here the day after tomorrow." Hinata smiled at this, she would be able to see Naruto off, wait, Naruto!

"How is Naruto-kun?" Hiashi looked at her a moment.

"He awoke an hour ago, give or take. Even if they wanted to, I doubt they could keep him here for more than a day, with the noise he was making." Hiashi nearly winced at the ceiling. Naruto had been very vocal about staying in the hospital for 24 hours. Hiashi was glad it hadn't awakened any of his family.

"And Neji-kun?" Hiashi looked at Hinata again and actually winced.

"He is next door. He may be here longer. He won't sleep due to nightmares that won't cease. Tsunade says that many of the open wounds he had when we found him were made with a scalpal and made to cause pain. He will be physically fine today, but mentally could take a few days." Haishi looked at his daughter. "They caught up with the med-nin earlier. Apparently this group was a renegede group hoping to use the Byakugan to earn back their position. The med-nin himself had lost his family when he was young in the great war and blamed the Hyuuga family. He was taking his anger out on Neji when we arrived." Hiashi's voice had gotten very soft. He knew Hinata needed to know what had happened to her cousin, because she was one of the people Neji needed to heal. Hiashi's respect for his eldest daughter had grown exponentially over the last 24 hours. He had gotten a report of what she had done before they had chased after him and Hanabi. She had seen to the clan and the village as well as her family. It was time she began to train to be the head of the clan.

000

After lunch was served, which Hinata thought smelled worse that the garbage piles outside her house and tasted slimy, Naruto found her. Her father was just sitting off in the corner reading, so they didn't bring up Kyuubi. She did update him with an abrigded version of how Neji and Hanabi were doing. Naruto nodded saying he had already stopped by Neji's room. Ten Ten was sitting next to him and not budging an inch.

Ten Ten had found Neji a few minutes after they had brough him in. She was allowed to walk around as long as she didn't get too tired and she minded her bandages and ribs. She found Neji's room and sat next to him. She had only been there a few minutes when Neji began to thrash about. Immediately, half a dozen docteors were in the room, ignoring her, and trying to wake him. He sat up, panting hard. He was very tired but that dream would leave. He could see him. The knife going into his thigh, his chest, coming to his eyes, he saw it over and over again. The doctors finally left as he dozed back to sleep. His medication was designed to do just that. This time, Ten Ten came forward and held his hand. His face relaxed slightly. They stayed like that a while until Neji's form was wracked with another nightmare. Ten Ten whispered soft reassurances to him as he fought against his dreams. He calmed down eventually and continued to sleep. TenTen dozed beside him, waking whenever he would start to move again to calm him into a dreamless state. When the morning came the doctors had tried to get her to return to her room, but the second she released his hand, he began to thrash again. They let her stay.

Naruto had poked his head in and gotten an update when he had heard Hinata had yet to awaken. Ten Ten just told him that they expected Neji to sleep well into the afternoon. Naruto explained all this to Hinata.

Naruto, then, took out present for her.

"I had this made for you several days ago, but I wasn't sure when to give it to you. You won't be able to open it until your Byakugan returns but still...here" She unwrapped the box and found a locket. On the front was a seal and on the clasp there was another seal. She looked at Naruto. "I only have a few things from my parents and the seal on the metal in the front of the locket is one of them. I don't know yet what it does but I wanted you to have it so that when I do I can show you my cool justu." She smiled at him and nodded. Then they heard Tsunade screeching outside. Naruto cringed as he left in a whoosh.

Hiashi came up next to her. She looked at him cautiously. He simply looked at the door a moment then at the locket.

"That would look better around your neck. May I?" She nodded happily as her father took the locket. He fastened it around her neck and held it in front of her. He stared at it a moment, his eyes wide. He had seen this seal before!

000

Naruto, Ten Ten, Hanabi and Hiashi were released from the hospital that day, though Ten Ten still wouldn't budge. Naruto went out and found his apartment again and then returned. He found Hinata resting her eyes, reading had made them ache. She had been told not to use her Byakugan for at least 24 hours or so. Naruto sat next to her and they talked. They agreed to meet in the woods after Hinata was released to discuss Kyuubi, and their feelings, though Naruto didn't know the last part.

Hinata and Naruto visited Neji before they left the hospital the next day. He was sitting in bed, looking out the window. Hinata sat next to him, Naruto stood behind her.

"Neji-kun, How do you feel today?" He didn't look at them.

"I'm fine. They'll release me tomorrow." His answer was quiet and monotone. Hinata's face fell at the blank look on his face. She turned to Naruto and nodded her head. She had asked him before hand if he would take Ten Ten out for a few minutes so she could tell Neji what had all happened. He hadn't been told yet. Naruto looked at her skeptically, he wasn't sure of his ability to part the two, but rose and went to Ten Ten.

"Oi, Ten Ten, Hinata wants to talk family for a few minutes. Could you come with me and we can find lunch for us and these two, unless Neji wants hospital food again." He was joking at that last part. Ten Ten looked at Neji a moment. His only response was to release her hand. Hinata nodded to her. She reached out and squeezed Neji's hand again and followed Naruto.

They walked to a nearby stall and bought some food. Ten Ten hadn't said much. Naruto was watching her, he would let her start to talk. She looked like she was about to collapse. Suddenly she stopped walking. Her bag was held in her hands in front of her. Naruto stopped and looked back at her bent head. Her shoulders were shaking.

"How? How can I help him? He won't form any expression. He just sits there. What can I do?" She was crying now. She felt her bag taken and set on the ground as an arm came up around her. She gripped Naruto's sleeve and cried into his shoulder for her love. He just stood there, glaring at any who slowed in their walking to watch the spectacule. She finally dried her eyes and picked up her bag again.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done that, it isn't your responsibility." Naruto put his hands behind his head and spoke.

"Maybe, Maybe not. It is a friend's responsibility." She looked at him. "Besides, you are important to Neji. And he's my friend. All we can do is show him that he can depend on us. Thats all he needs anyway." Ten Ten looked at him. He was looking off to one side, hands still behind his head. She smiled slightly. He was right, they were friends and they were there for Neji. They returned to the hospital.

Hinata had told Neji what her father had told her. He was sitting as he had been when they had left. The only change they could find was his hands, which were now clenched. Naruto resumed his previous position as Ten Ten sat next to Neji again. She placed her hand on his fist. Neji began to shake. He ws staring out the window, well more like glaring out the window.

"That was the one thing he wouldn't say. Why. That was what I wanted to know, why." Naruto looked at him.

"It doesn't help." Neji looked at him fiercely, daring him to argue about something he didn't experience, "Knowing why just makes it harsher. You start to think you deserve it, then you let them hurt you or you protest the reason and they hurt you faster. Either way all you get is hurt. Jusitfying it simply makes your friends get hurt as you ignore them as you wallow in self-pity." Neji looked at him a moment with wide eyes.  _He's been through this! He found out about Kyuubi when he was 12. That was nearly two years ago. The village didn't treat him any different once he knew, but it was different. He had to decide who to let win. He is standing here, with his friends, because he knew they were wrong and they didn't matter. I have been sitting here trying to rationalize an event that doesn't matter. It happened. It's over. It won't happen again. I have made Hinata-sama worry. Ten Ten has barely gotten any sleep in the last two days and her ribs were bruised. Enough!_ Neji looked at Naruto, his normal stern look back in place. Naruto was staring at him stubbornly. He saw Neji's expression and relaxed. Neji looked over to Ten Ten.

"Ten Ten, did you bring me anything to eat." Ten Ten nodded happily. He had refused food yesterday so she was really happy he wanted to eat now. They all settled to eat. Hinata told Neji about the locket and Ten Ten told Hinata about the sale in her parents store the next day. Neji watched Naruto out of the corner of his eye. He thought back to all the times he had seen Naruto walk through the town. He had never seen him walk close to any one. Even with his team, they had always walked either the back paths or the roofs, or Sakura chasing him, screeching her head off. Naruto had never walked through town with a friend next to him. Neji swore that when he left the hospital, before Naruto left, he would do this. Tuning back into the conversation, which, if Naruto's panicky expression was anything to go by, would be incredibly amusing.

Hinata and Naruto left after they had finished lunch. Neji turned to Ten Ten a moment, and smiled slightly. Ten Ten's head was resting on his lap, and she was fast asleep. He reached over her and carefully pulled her up onto the bed next to him. He was fully healed physically after all. He lay back against the wall, holding Ten Ten to his chest.

Hiashi stopped by to bring him some books from his room. He just left them on the table and smiled as he left without rousing the two sleeping genin.

000

Naruto and Hinata journeyed out into the woods towards Naruto's favorite training spot. Hinata was thinking about what she had to tell him. Despite Kyuubi's reassurance to the contrary, she was still terrified that he would reject her. Naruto looked at Hinata, sensing her trepidation.

"Hinata, I'm not going to hurt you." She looked at him and felt his worry. She realized he could feel her fear. She smiled at him a moment and then sat down in the spot they had chosen. Naruto sat and closed his eyes. He opened them and looked at her.

"Foxy says you have to start. Do you know what he is talking about?" Hinata looked at Naruto a second, that in a very quiet, stuttering voice she explained the entire episode from the battle after he had cut loose. Naruto's annoyance and fear grew expontentionally as she went over what Kyuubi had said.

"I-I- look I don't know why he said that b-b-but you don't have to f-f-feel that way about me I mean-" He stopped as Hinata's hand came up in front of his mouth. She could sense his fear, actually what she was feeling from him was nothing short of utter terror. She felt as if her stomach had dropped out from under her. She allowed his fear to push her's aside as she steeled herself.

"There is one other thing..." Naruto looked at her as if he would dearly love to flee the clearing. "I-I-I love you." Her whisper was so soft that she wasn't sure he had heard her. She felt something bubble up inside her. It was his hope. She looked at him, face scarlet. She found him staring at her. He opened his mouth twice before he got a sound out. It was another few sounds before actual words came out.

"But- But- I have Kyuubi! I'm his container. Everyone blames me for what happened. They will hate you for siding with me. You can't- I mean Your father- No one can like me, its too dangerous. We proved this ten years ago. We-" His tirade was halted by her lips on his. He froze for a second before responding. They broke the kiss and she whispered against his lips.

"And if I don't care? What if we are strong enough now? What if my father knows and approves?" She looked into his eyes, "What if I want this, Hokage-future-san?" Naruto looked at her in amazement. They both felt their mutual elation. After just sitting, enjoying each other's feeling Naruto remembered that they had to talk with Kyuubi.  **Gee thanks Kit. You remember how to visit me right? Just hold her as you come.**  Hinata felt herself pulled out of her body and into Naruto's. It was as bizarre feeling as it was the first time several days ago.

She found herself in a long dark pipe. She looked around. Naruto was next to her, holding her.

"Naruto-kun, where are we?" Hinata looked around but didn't see anything but the pipe. Naruto sighed.

"Come on, this way." Naruto led her to a huge cage. Behind which she saw a red eye as blazing as the pits of hell. She shuddered. "Hinata meet Kyuubi.

 **"Good to finally meet you, young female."**  Naruto growled at him, reminding him that her name was Hinata. Kyuubi just shook his head and laughed. They argued for a while. Hinata marveled at how carefree Naruto was around the power. The jibes were made in good-humor, it rang of a beloved uncle and his bratty nephew.  **"Now, young female, since you both know, not only about the bond but each other's feeling you need to know that this is a mating bond."**  Hinata started  **"It was formed because Naruto's chakra contains so much of mine and he cares so much for you and the feeling is returned. This being said, I'm going to use your bond to deaden it. When you want to feel Naruto simply focus on your memory of his chakra. If you want to send him your feelings, simply meditate in his general direction with him in mind."**  Hinata nodded, still a little stunned.  **"oh and telling that cousin of yours, Neeki or whatever, might be a good idea. His grasp of both of you, as well as chakra itself, could be helpful to you. Now shoo! I'm going to sleep for a while."**  Hinata felt dizzy as she was shoved out of Naruto. She woke in her body next to Naruto. He woke a few moments later. He rubbed the back of his head shyly.

"Kyuubi hasn't rested since the battle, what with all the injuries and it takes a lot out of him to separate his chakra from himself." She nodded mutely "Sooo, what do you think?" Hinata looked at Naruto a second before giggling.

"I think we will never be bored." She smiled "Or lonely again." Naruto relaxed. He smiled. They sat down and practiced reaching each other. Once they had done that to their satisfaction they sat there and talked.

000

Hiashi stopped his daughter as she entered the compound. She knew she was a little late. She followed him to his office.

"Hinata, I believe it is time you became familiar with how this family is run. Starting next week, when you are not training or on a mission, you will be helping me with the decisions of this family." Hinata nodded, wide eyed. Hiashi sighed. "I apologize for not doing this sooner. Make sure you sleep well this week." Hinata recognized the dismissal and stood. She was about to leave when her father spoke again, "Hinata, may I see that locket again?" Hinata froze. She didn't want him to take it from her, but he had been acting so differently lately. She turned to him as he approached her. He looked at it a moment and she saw a small smile. "Thank you, you may go."

000

Neji was walking around town with Ten Ten when he ran into his cousin. She ran up to him, panting.

"Neji-kun. I'm so glad you're out of the hospital. Naruto and I were wondering if, maybe, we could talk with you at the training grounds. Oh and Ten Ten too." She was growing more quiet as she made her request and regained control over her breathing. Neji looked at Ten Ten in confusion but nodded and they followed her. She led them to the training ground, stopping a moment along the way. When they stopped she closed her eyes and brought her hands together for her Byakugan. Neji tensed, but she simply let out a breath then continued walking. Neji was very confused at this point. Hinata was pretty tense herself. She had discussed it with Naruto and they had agreed to tell Neji and to tell Ten Ten at least. Sakura and Lee they would play by ear for the moment. Hinata walked into the clearing as Naurto landed in the clearing.

They had decided it would be easier to find Neji if they split up, since he was already gone by the time they were at the hospital, although they would have been earlier if Naruto hadn't begged a stop for ramen. Once one found Neji they would simply contact the other and they would head here. They discovered that while words could not be transmitted, thoughts, feelings and visuals could. They discovered this because Naruto had tried to tell Hinata where to meet him this morning but it hadn't worked well. Hinata had gotten a feeling of tiredness, and strength, signifying how Naruto felt at the training grounds. It was confusing, which was in fact translated through the bond. Naruto then pictured the clearing and transmitted that to her. It worked a little better. In the end she headed for the training grounds and followed her bond to the correct one. It was an interesting experience for both of them.

Neji raised his eyebrows when Naruto arrived but kept quiet. Hinata and Naruto sat down in the grass and motioned the other two to join them. After all were sitting Hinata looked at Naruto and vice versa. They were nodding to each other. Finally Naruto looked at Neji.

"Neji, do consider Hinata a friend?" Neji was still confused and slightly exasperated but responded.

"No, I consider her family." He stated this firmly. Hinata smiled and Naruto jerked his head towards her. He smiled at the elation from his bond-mate.

"And me? Now that you know about Kyuubi, what do you consider me?" Neji looked at him in surprise. Naruto looked at him steadily. Neji had the feeling he was being tested. He cautiosly glanced at Ten Ten, who nodded in reassurance.

"I consider you a strong comrade and a close friend, and I believe I would trust you with anything I care about." Naruto looked surprised and speechless at the profound answer. He hadn't expected such trust from Neji. Hinata smiled as she felt his relief. Since he seemed to have lost his tongue, she decided she could help him a little.

"Ten Ten, what do you think of Naruto?" Ten Ten looked at her. She thought a moment.

"Well, he is strong. He always sticks to what he says and stands up to any he believes to be wrong. I am grateful to his help to Neji-kun. I hope we are friends." She glanced at Naruto as she said this, who was getting over the shock of having such support. He slowly asked her next.

"And Hinata?" Ten Ten answered easily.

"A dependable, strong comrade, that I would like to know better." Naruto nodded as Hinata blushed. Neither of them were used to people giving them anything close to praise. Neji spoke to Naruto next.

"Why are you asking us all these questions anyway?" He was very curious, it wasn't like Naruto to beat around the bush or Hinata to be so direct. In fact, that was one of the only traits they didn't share, rather they were opposite. Naruto tended to rush into things shouting at the top of his lungs, while it usually took an act of Kami to get something out of his cousin's mouth. Naruto glanced at Hinata a moment. He steeled himself, helped along by the encouragement he felt from Hinata, and began talking.

"Since my fight with Sasuke, Kyuubi and I have been merging. At least our chakra has. It has given me some interesting new abilities. My eye-sight, hearing, smell all are much better. I can actually follow people like Kiba does, by scent. My control over chakra has increased, with Kyuubi's help. He kind of lives in here, talking when he feels like it. He actually isn't all that bad. I don't know why he attack us fourteen years ago but he actually is pretty cool. His chakra has actually been swirling with mine since birth, so much that that my chakra has taken on several demonic qualities. The first you've actually seen twice. My chakra is the 'animalistic' side of my persona. That fox-thing represents my inner-most feelings." Neji looked at his cousin at this. She was scarlet. Everytime, the fox had come out it had made a point to lick her face. Neji turned back to Naruto as he continued. "Another thing my chakra has done is formed chakra bonds. These are with people I care about and they care about me. These bonds, save one, are currently incomplete until the other person reaches out to me. In these bonds, I can locate the other person, feel very strong emotions, and strong sensations." Neji looked at him, then at Hinata, then back to him.

"Hinata-sama...?" She looked at him and nodded.

"I have reached out to Naruto-kun and our bond is complete. It is now active but, we can turn it off when we need to." Naruto looked at Neji.

"Kyuubi is currently shunting all other bonds until I can handle the constant random distraction." Neji looked at him a moment. Ten Ten asked a questioned they had been wondering when it would come up.

"Are their different bonds?" Hinata blushed red and Naruto even went a little pink at that one.

"Y-y-yeah, my bond with Hinata is special. I won't be able to form it with another person." Ten Ten was still confused.

"Why?" Neji looked at the two of them, now both very much the color of the blood flooding their faces.

"You both know." They looked at him, "You told each other how you felt." Naruto looked at Neji in amazement as Hinata blushed and pointed her fingers together shyly and nodded. Neji sighed. "We should probably explor the extent of this bond before you leave Naruto." They proceeded to explain the exercises they had done. Neji had Hinata turn to Ten Ten and not activate her Byakugan. He dragged Naruto a few feet away. He spun Naruto around and struck the chakra points in his right shoulder. Behind Naruto, Hinata sat up straight and grabbed her right shoulder in surprise before Naruto realized what had happened and shut off their bond. Hinata came over to him.

"Naruto-kun?" He glared annoyed at Neji and turned to Hinata.

"I'm fine, just surprised." Neji looked at them a moment.

"I know Hinata-sama felt that for a moment, but it didn't stay. You probably should practice shut each other out for this reason. You both should also learn to meditate." Ten Ten walked over and watched. Naruto nodded as he massaged his shoulder. They spent the next few hours training Naruto and Hinata. As they walked back to the village Neji remembered his internal promise.

"Have you ever been to Ten Ten's family's shop, Naruto?" He shook his head. Ten Ten jumped in front of them.

"Come on, I'll show it to you!" Neji smiled. Ten Ten was very proud of the shop her parents ran. As she fell in step with Hinata Neji fell behind with Naruto.

"Naruto, you said one of the bonds, does that mean you have formed others?" Naruto looked up at him, then at the ground and nodded.

"But they are either not ready or not here." Neji looked at him. He could guess Sasuke and Sakura were two of them. He put a hand on Naruto's shoulder.

"If you need an ear about it, mine are here, and open." Neji saw as close to a real smile on Naruto's face as he had seen before. He knew he had done the right thing. How could he not, Naruto had brought him out of his prison of misery. Neji hoped that Naruto and Lee could still be his friends. He started asking Naruto about where he was going in four days as they started to walk through the center of town. Naruto was becoming more and more quiet as they walked. He was glancing in every direction. Neji looked around as well, though slightly more discreetly. He saw many people out today. He kept Naruto talking as he zeroed in on what was being said around him.

"That's him isn't it?"

"It's him!"

"what does he think he's doing in the market at a time like this?"

"I know, there are too many children out!"

"Look who's with him." At this last comment, Neji saw Naruto turn his head slightly and identify the speaker. Neji too recorded the persons identity as they continued. Many things were said. Actually it becaome boringly repetitive after a while. The only thing that broke the monotony was their descussion and every comment about his friends would cause Naruto to look in the direction of the whisper. Neji noted they never mentioned Kyuubi, even in reference. Neji was angered at how they treated him. He had protected this village from Sunakagura and then Orochimaru. He was training to protect this land and these people scorned him. He felt a hand on his shoulder. He realized he had stopped walking and was standing in the middle of the street staring into space.  _Maybe this was why Naruto keeps doing that_ , he thought as he caught up to Naruto. They were approaching the store when Neji remembered a question he had yet to ask Naruto.

"How did get around to tell Hinata-sama about your feeling? Or did she tell you?" Naruto looked at Hinata a moment, but the girls hadn't noticed the question.

"Kyuubi encouraged her to tell me last time he came out three days ago. He had been trying to convince me for several weeks. I was too afraid though. He finally convinced Hinata." Neji's eyebrows disappeared, "I don't know how, she only said he assured her I felt the same."..."Was it really that obvious?" Neji grinned.

"Yes, for both of you." Naruto grimaced

"Must have been amusing." Neji looked at him.

"Far from it, my friend, far from it." He put an arm around a very stunned Naruto and led him into the shop.

000

Ten Ten showed them around the store. She was very excited. Her parents smiled as they continued to place things an the shelves. After an initial tour, they divided and conquered, meaning they split up to look all over the store. Neji looked at swords, Naruto studied the shurikens, and Hinata looked at the kunai, joined by Ten Ten after a few moments. Naruto looked up when he heard Hinata speak.

"These have seals on them." Ten Ten nodded.

"They are sold in sets, one of each seal." Hinata picked up one out of the set and look at it.

"But these all are the same?" The Ten Ten came over and picked up another from the set. Her father looked up from the spears.

"Those were from the basement, thus they may be from a time when we sold them that way. I'll ask Sasami what she thinks." He left in search of his wife. They were a good pair. He worked the metal, she worked the seals. Naruto picked up a third and examined it. Neji looked at the other kunai on the wall.

Naruto was looking closely at the seal, it was tugging at his memory. In fact, he was looking so close, his nose was practically touching it. He heard Ten Ten pull Hinata over to the test dummies.

"These are much lighter than usual but I don't recognize the seal." She looked at the targets and nodded towards them as she looked at Hinata. "Lets find out what they do. My parents don't sell any really dangerous seals out here in the store." Hinata nodded slightly and both readied to throw their respective knizes. At this moment Naruto got a feeling about the seal. He stared at it a moment more before he it came to him. Spinning towards the girls he shouted a second after they had released the kunai.

"Stop! Don't!" Both girls looked at him, Hinata feeling his utter panic, as they released their kunai. Naruto shoved the one in his hand into the floor and sped towards them. Hinata and Ten Ten turned and looked att he kunai they had just thrown towards the targets, or they should have been speeding towards the targets. Both kunai had spun about and were heading back towards their throwers. Ten Ten and Hinata dodged the kunai only to have them spin in midair again and follow them. Both were on the floor and off balance. Neji was rushing towards them, but not fast enough. As one they turned and watched as the kunai came at them and prepared to get hit.

It never came. Opening their eyes both girls saw Naruto crouching over them. He had knocked them flat to the ground and was covering them with his own body. Hinata saw his face crunch in pain.

"Naruto!" Neji was at his side a moment later. Naruto was leaning over the two girls with two kunai in his back. Naruto shoved Neji back onto his butt as both kunai exploded. The explosion knock the others loose, including the one Naruto had pinned to the floor. Ten Ten had begun to rise under him, but Neji grabbed her and they rolled away as Naruto focused on Hinata. He made sure they didn't hit her. Hinata looked on in fright as a few of the conventional kunai landed on Naruto's back. His eye shut as he tried to handle the pain and block it from her. She was looking at him when the corner of her eye caught movement. The kunai Naruto had shoved intot he ground had come loose and was heading for him. She quickly shother hand out and began to rotate it in small ovals. Increasing the chakra to her hands, she tried a variation of her new defensive technique. By cirling her hands she created a small sheild as the kunai sped towards the couple. It hit her sheild and stopped, however, since the force behind it hadn't stopped it continued to push against her sheild. Hinata shoved more chakra into her efforts as she felt it begin to overwhelm her. She didn't have to worry long.

While she had been doing this Naruto had noticed and called over to Neji and Ten Ten. He told them to not touch the kunai but that Hinata could propabaly use some help. Neji and Ten Ten had used their chakra to walk cross the ceiling and With Neji still up there, he had lowered Ten Ten until she could pin the rogue kunai with another one. Once Hinata saw this she gratefully dropped her justu, however as she did the kunai graced her hand and exploded.

Ten Ten's parents entered the room as the smoke from this last explosion died down. Truthfully, none of them had been particularly large explosions. They saw one Hyuuga curled under Naruto on the floor. The other was curled around their daughter, shielding her from the explosion. Both boys had noticed that when the first two kunai had exploded they had vibrated for a moment first. They noticed this one do the same and had pulled the girls away from it. Ten Ten yelled to her parents to stay put for a moment.

Hinata looked at Naruto. His breathing was labored and his teeth clenched. He was looking at her. Hinata felt her throat clench as she felt some of his pain leak through the barrier he had placed between them. She tried to send soothing feelings as her hand came up to his cheek. He leaned into the touch. She began to sit up as his strength finally gave out and he collapsed on her stomach, his breathing ragged.

During this, Ten Ten had located every weapon that she either didn't recognize the seal, had the new seal or she couldn't see the seal. Once located she threw kunai and senbon in their handles. Motioning to her parents and Neji so they knew it was safe they all walked into the room. Neji hurried to his cousin's side as Naruto collapsed. Ten Ten and her parents began to pick up the fallen weapons. Hinata was cradling his head. Silent tears feel down her face as she felt his pain. He suddenly heaved himself off her and coughed out blood. Hinata ran her hands through his hair as Neji held him up. Hinata was close to panic when Naruto finally got her attention. He had been tryingto since he had collapsed. One of the kunai had pierced his lung and Kyuubi was working overtime to heal it. Eventually, the fox had to take some of Naruto's energy. This was why he collapsed. He coughed up blood, because Kyuubi was shoving it out of his system now that the wound was healed inside his lung. He had recognized Kyuubi's rapid healing and was trying to calm Hinata down, he hated when she cried. She finally felt his reassuring thoughts through their bond. She sent a hope questioning back. He opened one eye, leaning back against Neji, panting. She looked at him, then hugged him.

"Naruto." She nuzzled his chest as Neji continued to support him. He winced as he brought one hand around her. She felt it and backed away. Neji looked at his cousin.

"Hinata-sama, Naruto, we should remove the jacket and shirt and bandage the injuries." Hinata nodded as she felt consent from her beloved. Together they began to rid him of the clothing that covered his wounds. Ten Ten brought over some bandages and they carefully wrapped his back. Ten Ten's parents were examining the kunai their daughter had deemed dangerous and began to either put them away or deactivate them. After they had finished they saw Naruto was bandaged. Hinata had taken Neji's place and sat behind Naruto, letting him rest against her. Ten Ten's parents came over and began to explain.

"These kunai were never supposed to be here. We ceased using this seal long before Ten Ten's birth. They were used during the last war. They would be left for the enemy. They latch on any chakra they feel and they attack it, exploding upon contact. They have no place currently, we thought they had all been destroyed. Are you all alright?" Sasami looked at them, concerned. Both her and her husband knew of the kyuubi boy. They had also heard their daughter speak of him often. They no longer hated him. Not that they were sure they were happy their daughter was friends with him. Naruto, realizing their attention was on him, put his act back on. Putting his hand behind his head he smiled widely at them.

"You bet! A few kunai won't get us down!" Hinata looked at him, frowning slightly. Neji looked at her and saw it. He looked at Naruto closely and saw his back muscled trembling slightly. He was forcing this facade. Ten Ten's father smiled and clapped him on the back making Naruto's head swim.

"That's my boy! Now it's close to dinner so, Ten Ten come and prepare for dinner. You all best get home for your own dinner." Ten Ten nodded and showed her friends to the door. Neji recognized this being one of her parents ways of saying they wanted to talk to Ten Ten before doing anything further. He nodded to her and followed Hinata and Naruto out. A second later Ten Ten followed saying the lest she could do was walk them home.

Naruto knew they wanted to talk to Ten Ten without him around. They wanted form their own opinion of him without him there. Truthfully, he was more focused on his pain and Hinata's concern. He would've been aware of the eyes in the back of his head even without their connection. He turned and gave her a big smile. She looked down at the ground sadly, thinking he wasn't willing to share his true feelings with her yet. Naruto saw it and stopped. Hinata, looking down as she was, didn't notice until she was practically on top of him. She stopped as his shoes came into view. Neji was standing next to her.

"Hinata?" Hinata looked up at him.

"Naruto-kun, you don't have to pretend. Please?" She looked into his eyes with her watery ones. She always hated it when he hid his true face. Neji saw Naruto's face change slightly. His eyes became softer, cheeks lowered slightly, and his smile shrank a little, until it was a content grin. Neji and Ten Ten just stared as they saw Naruto truly smile for the first time. Hinata smiled at the face. Naruto wiped her tears with a finger.

"Alright Hina-chan. Its okay. I won't hide from you again." She leaned at his chest as he eveloped her in a hug. He felt a hand on his shoulder. Looking up he saw Neji smiling at him, Ten Ten behind him. He tensed a moment then relaxed. Separating himself from Hinata they walked home together.

They trusted each other.

They were friends.

Family.

* * *

 


	2. Family

Naruto gazed out at the rain. It had been a beautiful few days while they were recovering but today it looked like nothing but rain. He had awoken early but hadn't gotten any farther than staring out the window after getting dressed. Although Kyuubi's warm chakra kept him warm enough to not get sick, he still wasn't particularly fond of rain. It usually was very cold and having a cold drop hit him in the head is like an ice cube on your skin at the beach. He was warm enough but the water was still cold.

Sighing he felt along his connection with Hinata. When he had awoken it had been exceedingly relaxed, which probably meant she was asleep or reading or something. It still felt that way. He didn't want to disturb her. He looked out in the rain again. He knew he would have to go out and practice but he really didn't want to. Asking Kyuubi to allow his other bonds to filter through he was surprised who was running around. He wasn't sure he was ready to tell Sakura, or Sasuke, but he was feeling more and more relaxed about Neji. He wasn't sure where that bond had come from, but he didn't care. Kyuubi said the bonds could only form if the feelings on either side were slightly mutual. That was what gave him hope for Sasuke. Of course, he wouldn't explain that to anyone so it was really annoying for everyone to tell him to give up on Sasuke.

Deciding to leave Hinata to her peace for a while longer, he stood to leave for the day. Stuffing the last minute breakfast in his mouth and slapping a huge happy smile on his face he left via the window. He found that Neji was out of his range, which probably meant he was on a mission or something similar. Sakura, he located quickly as she was right around the corner. He leaped in her direction.

Sakura was sitting on a covered bench just inside the village limit. It was perfect for what she was doing at the moment. Actually she had found something very interesting when Naruto scared the crap out of her.

"OHAYO SAKURA-CHAN!" She turned to look at Naruto. Of course, being greeted by Naruto this way was something she kept swearing she would someday become used to. Turning around glared at him and grated out an "Ohayo". Naruto was looking around her at her bench companion.

"Ano, Sakura-chan?" She looked at him questioningly. "Are you on a date with Shino-san today? It really is a wet day for a date." Shino looked at Naruto and shook his head slightly, negating the inquiry, which Naruto caught but he also caught the killer intent coming from Sakura.

"EVEN IF I WERE IT WOULD NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS!" Her eyes were in freaky angry mode. From experience, Naruto knew she was about to start breathing fire and chase him around the thoroughly soaked village. Naruto quickly calculated the best means of escape or calming her down. He wasn't really interested in being a soggy Naruto pancake today.

"Do you plan on training today, Sakura-chan?" It was the first plausible idea that came to mind. He watched as Sakura turned to take a deep breath to calm herself then answer through clenched teeth.

"That is what I am doing now, Naruto." Naruto looked at her confused. "Shino-san's insects can heal minor injuries and deal with some poisons. I am attempting to understand how." Naruto blinked a moment before smiling big.

"Sugoi! That great Sakura-chan. You're going to become the best healer in the village!" He nodded so fast Sakura thought his lips started to bounce. Naruto waved at them before taking off. "Then I guess I'll be training at the grounds. Good luck!" Sakura shook her head as he took off. She didn't understand how he learned anything with his attention span as short as it was.

Naruto landed in the clearing, keeping under the trees until he had decided what to do. No need to get wetter than necessary. He decided eventually to warm-up on combat. Fisting his hand he built his energy to start. He had done that since he was little. He would want to do something but if he hadn't done anything yet that day he would have to build up his energy a little, it didn't come immediately until he had already activated it for the day. Kyuubi said it was probably a precursor to drawing on his energy. He gathered enough to start the day and jumped into the clearing.

"Yosh!" He created several dozen clones and they started a free-for-all.

After he had finished his free-for-all, he decided that a change of scene was in order. He headed into a secluded part of the woods and sat down. Taking a deep breath he closed his eyes and went to visit Kyuubi.

He walked down the dark hallway of his mindscape. He wasn't sure what his occupant had in mind for him today but Kyuubi had asked that he visit eventually. Naruto was confused but willing.

"Oi Fox! What's going on?" He looked around as he heard Kyuubi stirring, probably sleeping.

 **"You are way too loud in the morning, you know that, Kit?"**  Naruto shook his head, grinning. He sat himself down as he responded.

"You wanted me here so now what?" Kyuubi regarded him a moment.

 **"I wanted to talk about demons."**  Naruto looked confused, but interested.  **"I think it is time you understand what probably happened 14 years ago."**  Naruto glared at him slightly. Even though he had put it in the back of his mind, he hadn't forgotten what the demon had done to his village.

"What do you mean 'probably'? You attacked the village. Yondiame sealed you." Naruto was glaring to a side as his hands fisted. Kyuubi sighed heavily.

 **"That's why we need to talk, Kit."**  Naruto crossed his arms and waited.  **"Demon's chakra is different that a humans'."**

"No kidding, dimwit." Naruto rolled his eyes. Kyuubi just sighed.

 **"Will you not interrupt me? This will take forever as it is."**  Naruto suck his tongue out, but stayed quiet.  **"A demon's chakra is divided in three parts, not two. Our chakra is divided into instinctive, intelligent, and intent, in that order. Our chakra amount increases as you progress through the levels. The lowest level of our energy is instinctive. This is as it sounds, instinct. A reaction without thought to stimuli. This keeps us alive. The second level is intelligence. This is harsh, calculating. This is what wins battles and scares enemies. The final is intent. That is our personality and morality. This is how we are able to live instead of survive."**  Kyuubi stopped and looked at Naruto to see if he was following. Naruto was indeed. He was actually trying to understand how this affected him using the chakra. Kyuubi looked at him a moment.  **"Whenever anything affects us, our reactions are also in this order."**  Naruto's eyes widened as he assimilated this. It would explain why whenever Kyuubi's chakra came out he was out of control. He tried to think of a way to use this to get around that when he realized something.

"When you were summoned here, your instinctive chakra came first!" Kyuubi nodded.

 **"I believe it was kept stationary somewhere until the second stage joined it. Once that happened it was released where it would see someone from Konoha and thus assume Konoha was responsible for the summons and head there to destroy it. I think the three separate chakra's came here half-a-day apart. By the time me and my memory caught up with the rest of me, I was already in you."**  Naruto looked at Kyuubi. His eyes looked slightly sad.

"So you weren't responsible for the destruction on Konoha." Kyuubi eyed him warily.

 **"I am and I'm not. I am responsible for what my chakra does, and I do accept the responsibility, however, you are correct in that there was no way I could have stopped it, nor would I have caused it to happen had I the choice. I feel deep remorse over the loss of that day."**  Naruto looked at Kyuubi. He truly did sound upset. As Naruto looked back over all his interaction with the demon, he found him to be a knowledgeable, conscientious person. He was helpful, even with his cynicism and he always tried for the truth. Actually, Naruto found the dry wit humorous and just his personality. Really the only part of the demon Naruto didn't like was his past, and this showed him that the past was even misleading. He looked at Kyuubi, who seemed to be waiting for the young Jinchuuriki to assimilate all this news.

"So you don't want to get loose and destroy the village right?" Kyuubi eyed him at the sarcastic tone. He chuckled which sounded more like a low rumble to Naruto. The boy started at the sound. It was a rich rumble he had never heard from the demon.

 **"Kit, I doubt I could have found a better container myself. There was one more thing I wanted to do. I would like you to sign the Summoning scroll for the foxes. Aside from giving you a larger arsenal to work from, it would allow me to personally come and help you as I would be the boss of the scroll."**  Naruto scratched his head.

"Can I have more than one summoning contract?"

 **"Only if it is suggested by a boss and the other one agrees, which means you have to call Gamabunta so he and I can talk."**  Naruto looked at him in surprise.

"Uh, I can't summon him without your help yet."

 **"I am aware. I will assist you."**  Naruto stood and looked around.

"Here?" Kyuubi just nodded and Naruto felt his chakra add to the blonde's normal amount. He focused on Gamabunta and bit his thumb.

"Kuchiyose no Jutsu!" Immediately Naruto jumped back. He didn't think Gamabunta would fit in the space of the cavern he was currently in to begin with; he wasn't particular to being smooshed. Looking around he thought it didn't work until he heard the boss toad.

 **"Naruto, why have you summoned me to this plane?"**  Looking around frantically, Naruto finally located Gamabunta right where he had been standing. He heard Kyuubi speak through his chuckling.

 **"Why are you way over there, Kit?"** He seemed close to tears from Naruto's flight across the cavern. Naruto glared at him as he walked toward at Gamabunta, who had appeared only six feet tall. Kyuubi continued to snicker as Naruto approached Gamabunta.

"Oi, Obayo, how come you're so small?" Gamabunta grumbled at him.

 **"Because this is your mind. I am as large in here as you conceptualize. Now how about answering my question, why did you summon me here?"**  Kyuubi finally got his laughing under control enough to answer.

 **"I requested it, Gamabunta-san. Naruto why don't you go wander around while we talk."**  Naruto just rolled his eyes and went down a tunnel. Kyuubi turned to Gamabunta,  **"I would like to sign my container up for the summon scroll of the kitsune…"**

Naruto went down the tunnel to a "T". He looked around. Everything looked the same, dark, wet, nasty. He sighed. He really wouldn't mind some nice grass and trees. He started walking again think and promptly ran into something.

Looking up he saw it was a tree. He looked around and saw several trees and grass everywhere. He thought a moment. He was inside his mind, meaning that whatever he thought would be reality right? He tried it again. This time he thought of the posts at his training ground. They appeared a few feet away. This was awesome. He smiled and looked around.

After experimenting with it a bit he thought he had the basics down. Anything too complicated was out, but simple figures would stay even if his attention wandered. Naruto grinned, he had an idea. He was about to try some more things when Gamabunta came hopping down the archway.

 **"There you are!"**  Naruto stopped and looked at him.  **"Permission granted. Sayonara."** With that the toad vanished in a puff of smoke.

Naruto stared after him a moment before returning down the hall to Kyuubi. Finding the fox laying at the front of his cage he got his attention.

 **"You will now sign the summoning scroll for the kitsune."**  Naruto signed as he had with the toad's scroll. Kyuubi called the scroll to himself, where it presumably stayed. Naruto had a question.

"Oi, when I summon you will you come in three stages?" Kyuubi looked at him, surprised.

 **"No, since a summoning scroll is a mutual agreement I will be able to make sure I arrive all at once, just like Gamabunta. Only forced summons are dangerous."**  Naruto nodded. Waving to the fox, he turned to leave. Then he turned back around.

"Almost forgot something." Kyuubi looked at him before movement in his cage drew his attention. Under his feet, grass sprouted, plants grew and walls changed color. By the time everything stopped moving, his cage walls were dark green. The floor was covered in lush grass and the ceiling was a gentle lavender. There were several trees in one corner and a small pond in another. Looking at his cage bars, he found them to be golden and covered in climbing vines. He looked back towards Naruto only to find him already gone back to his world of consciousness. In the empty cavern for the first time in centuries, he smiled softly.

**_Thank you Kit._ **

000

Naruto spent the next couple of minutes getting the hang of summoning toads vs. foxes. They were interestingly different. Toads were relaxed and content, while foxes were feisty and energetic. After a while he went in search of Hinata, along with a toad he had summoned called Sukachi. It was still raining heavily. Naruto kept to the trees a he located Hinata in the woods.

000

She had woken early this day to the rain. Hinata loved rain. It was cool and refreshing. She loved water. On her way out at sunup she was handed an umbrella. She automatically carried it above her head as she looked out at the wet world. She had felt Naruto awaken and bounce around, get really excited then calm. She had decided to let him be. He probably wouldn't want to be bothered. She continued walking through the trees. Reaching a stream she took off her coat and spread it on a rock and sat down. A few minutes later she became aware of someone watching her. Turning slightly, she saw Naruto off to one side. He was just staring at her. She blushed as she looked down and tried to get her thoughts under control. He looked so gentle. She didn't know how to describe it. He looked content, but not like he was content but like he saw content and was happy it was in front of him. Suddenly she reviewed that thought; he could have been watching her. She enjoyed her times in water. She did feel content. She looked at him and re-opened her connection with him. He felt happy, if a little confused and startled. Hinata looked at him. He was looking at her slightly confused. She realized he must also be feeling her and her sudden change in focused might have felt confusing to him. She smiled and allowed herself to feel happy at his presence. She saw him smile again. Scooting to one side, she gestured to his seat next to her. Naruto eyed her a moment as if she were crazy. Apparently he decided otherwise because soon he sat down next to her. Hinata smiled at him slightly.

"Wh-wh-what are you doing out here, N-N-Naruto-kun." She cursed herself as her stuttering return full force. It had been wonderfully absent of late but now that they didn't have something dreadfully important to tell each other, it decided it should return. Naruto looked at her a moment. She felt some trepidation and guilt from him but he responded with his usual smile.

"I decided to come and see what you were up to, Hinata." She blushed and looked down at her toes. Inside she jumped for joy at the idea. She felt relief coming from him. She decided Naruto was more confusing when you took his internal emotions into account. They were often quite contrary to his face. She glanced up at him and he scooted closer to her, or rather further inside the umbrella. She noticed him eyeing the drops with annoyance.

"Ano, Naruto-kun?" He looked at her. "D-d-do you not like rain?" Naruto shook his head a little.

"Kyuubi keeps me warm so I don't get cold, but the rain is still cold. It's kind of like sitting in the sun then getting an ice-cube dropped on your back." He shuddered. Hinata giggled slightly. Naruto looked at her in surprise. He had never heard that sound from her before. It was a light high giggle, just a few syllables. He decided to see if she would do it again. However, Hinata handed him the umbrella and stood. He looked at her confused, but she stepped away and stood in the rain.

"Th-th-then you should use the umbrella, Naruto-kun." He started to shake his head, but before he could form a proper protest she spoke up, "Oh n-n-no, I d-don't mind. I like the rain actually." She held out her arms and twirled to show him. She allowed herself to feel the rain against her face and on her hands. She saw him relax, probably when he felt her true enjoyment.

"Ne, Hinata, you really like the rain?" She nodded happily. Then something occurred to her.

"N-Naruto-kun, I have something I can do with the rain." Naruto perked up. "D-demo, I haven't done it in years. B-b-but I think I remember." He nodded. She stood in the rain and closed her eyes. She went back over her years, back to when she was a young child, just before her sister's birth. She remembered the feel, the excitement, the motion. Slowly she began to move. It was similar to the Jyuuken, but not quite. It was a mix of that and her personal style. Naruto's eyes went wide as he saw the water begin to follow her hands in their dance. It followed her movement like it was an orchestra and she the conductor. She danced around, gracefully twirling and dipping, her eyes closed. Naruto felt nothing but utter joy from her. He liked this side of her. When she finished he stood.

"Sugoi..." He was nearly breathless. Hinata was a cute girl, but in that dance her maturity of spirit and lithe body made her beautiful. He would say gorgeous but he thought it was too complicated a word, even if it did come closer to describing the magnitude of her influence, it didn't describe the simplicity. He stood next to her. She was blushing under his stare and his emotions. He smiled gently at her adorable face. They stood their before Naruto decided that the silence was too long.

"So, Hinata, have you always like rain?" He wanted to hit himself. Dumb question. She smiled at him and nodded. He decided to continue to ask questions. He wanted to know more about this little contradiction.

000

Neji and Ten Ten were anxious to get home. They had been on a mission and both had been covered in mud in the process, it was raining and they were all around annoyed. They had been sent on a mission to deliver a message before sun up and it had went well until they met the person they were supposed to meet with. He had been incredibly condescending towards Lee and Neji. He had been nice to Ten Ten. Too nice in fact, for Neji's tastes. Ten Ten had politely told him to watch himself three times before they were able to actually hand the message to him. Then he asked Ten Ten to come with him. She declined again. Neji nearly growled at the memory.

- _Flashback_ -

"Ten Ten, you're such a pretty flower. Please come with me. You will be one of my concubines in my mansion. You don't need to do any more labor." Ten Ten was becoming very annoyed with this. He had been at it from the moment she had stood and turned. He went from insulting Neji and Lee about their speed to trying to flatter her in a matter of moments.

"I apologize sir; however, I believe my team must return to the village." He turned red. His anger seemed to start.

"That village. They must be holding something over you to get you to do such things. Don't worry. If you come with me I'll make sure to buy whoever they are holding." Neji's hands tensed as Lee protested the accusation violently. Ten Ten just smiled.

"I love my village sir. That is the reason I do this. Excuse us." She turned to start leaving when he reached forward and grabbed her arm. Spinning her around, he pulled her to him.

"Maybe you just don't know what its like to be with a real man yet." He lips descended on hers harshly. Neji leaped at the man only to be restrained by Lee.

"She can take care of herself, my friend." Neji wasn't sure about that. Ten Ten wasn't struggling. In fact, she seemed to be standing there. He finally released her. He smiled at her.

"You see, it can be very enjoyable." She looked at him. In a condescending tone she replied.

"I do not belong to you. I belong to no one. I barely even noticed your kiss. Please do not touch me again, SIR." She slapped him and walked towards Neji and Lee. "Let's go." Behind them they could hear his anger. They didn't see the carriage in time to completely avoid it. It didn't hurt them but Neji and Ten Ten were pushed into a particularly deep and wet mud pit. Lee had landed in a bush. They could hear that man laughing haughtily as he left.

- _End Flashback_ -

Neji looked over at Ten Ten. She still looked a little too heated to talk to yet but he though Lee would be safe. Dropping over towards Lee he started talking in low tones. He wasn't interested in Ten Ten over-hearing this.

"Lee, why did you stop me from interfering with Ten Ten and that...annoyance" Lee looked at him then glanced at Ten Ten. Seeing that she was out of hearing range, having jumped a little ahead in her anger.

"Men who act like that believe that women can't stand up for themselves. If you had jumped in he would have put the permission to take her on you instead of her. Ten Ten decided and asked me a long time ago to not jump in for her if that was the case. Not unless she couldn't handle it." Neji looked at Ten Ten.

"When was this? I don't remember that conversation." Lee looked at him then smiled.

"That would be because you weren't there. I had come upon a similar scene in the downtown and did interfere. That's when Ten Ten asked me to mind my own business." Neji looked at him quickly. He didn't know people had approached Ten Ten in the village. "She handles people really well. It's the fire of Konoha's women!" The last was said with his usual exuberance. Neji looked at him confused as he stopped. Neji didn't stop fast enough, nor did he notice Ten Ten standing on the branch ahead of him.

They nearly collided. At the last second Ten Ten side-stepped. He nearly tripped and fell off the branch. He looked at her. She was smiling sweetly. Too sweetly.

"Boys.. I am very capable of handling annoyances born to the male population. Thank you for your support." She turned and continued towards Konoha. The sun had risen two hours ago and they hadn't had much for breakfast three hours ago. She seemed slightly annoyed. Lee caught up to Neji.

"She is just annoyed that he was able to push you two into the mud. That's all." They continued for awhile. A little out of Konoha, Ten Ten swerved. Neji looked after her and followed. She stopped and turned to them.

"You guys can go on. I'm going to get some of this mud off at the pond nearby." She continued. Lee nodded and leaped off. Neji decided to follow Ten Ten first. Aside from wanting to make sure she was okay, he also wanted to get some of the mud off before he was seen by his uncle.

He found her standing on a branch by a clearing. He landed behind her.

"Ten Ten...May I join you in removing some of this mud?" His reply was quiet. She turned to him and nodded slightly. She jumped down and knelt next to the pond. He did the same. He looked at her out of the corner of his eye. She looked fine, except her hands were shaking slightly. He knew her hands didn't shake. She was a weapons mistress, they couldn't. He looked up at her. "Ten Ten..."

"Why!? Why are they like that?" Her shoulders were shaking now. He stood and walked towards her. "I want to be strong, so when people see me they don't always think I'm just a girl. I'm not the only one. Sakura, Ino, Hinata, Shia, Kurenai, we all want to be seen as something besides a weak girl." He couldn't see her face, but it sounded like it would be close to tears by now. Neji had never known this was how she felt. She had always supported him, but he hadn't done that same yet. He wanted to change that. She stood up abruptly.

"I think I'm not going to get any cleaner here. Let's go." Neji reached out to stop her. His hand brushed her elbow and he came around her side.

"Ten Ten wait..." She turned towards him too fast and tripped on her own feet. Right into Neji. They fell into the pool.

Neji felt the air leave his lungs as her body shoved him underwater. He desperately fought to control the instinctive fear of drowning and gently pushed her towards the surface, following himself. They both broke the surface and inhaled a large breath. Looking at each other, cold, muddy, soaked to the bone and totally surprised. Slowly Ten started to laugh quietly. Neji followed suit and started to chuckle. They looked at each other and suddenly both were laughing full out. They sat there laughing for several minutes. Finally Neji calmed down enough to speak.

"Let's continue to wash here. We're already in the pond. Might as well use it." Ten Ten, wiping her tearing eyes, nodded. She playfully splashed him as he stood. He looked at her in surprise a moment, then smiled. Shoving some water in her direction, he sent her giggles into sputters. They played around, alternating between splashing each other and washing themselves. Ten Ten finally decided that her hair had been strong long enough and took it out. Looking at it forlornly she started carefully washing it, trying to keep it from tangling. Neji watched a moment then came up behind her.

"Let me." She looked at him and he ran his fingers through it gently parting the hair. He liked hair actually, part of the reason his was long. The flow of hair and the swirls spoke to him. She nodded. As he cupped water in his hands and poured it down her head he asked her about her family. He had met her parents of course but he didn't know anything else about her family. He had always lived with his huge family. She barely knew any of her family beyond a few aunts, uncles, and cousins. She told him about her cousin being a great shinobi. He leaned forward slightly until his mouth as near her ear.

"Ten Ten,  _you_  are a great shinobi." She blushed. He smiled at that and continued, "So, what did your aunt do when she found out he was assigned a year-long mission?"

They enjoyed talking and, in Neji's case, playing with hair.

000

Naruto was surprised to find out that Hinata had always liked the rain.

"So you used to play in it with your mother?" Hinata nodded, she was looking up at the leaves, since looking at the sky left one with water in one's eye. She liked rain but not that much.

"M-my father would watch. He always looked so happy. I think that's why he's not fond of it when I am in the rain now. It reminds him of my mother." Naruto looked at her.

"What happened to your mother?"

"She died shortly after Hanabi's birth." She looked at the ground at this. "She seemed to be already gone though. S-s-sometimes I can remember her from when I was very little. She liked to laugh and she always had so much determination and s-s-strength, but something happened. She lost it all. It happened before my fifth birthday b-b-because that was the first birthday where she didn't come a wake me herself." Hinata felt some tears begin to well at the memory, even if it was a happy one. "She used to tell me that we were perfect young ladies because we had to make people who believed in us proud. She always made it seem so fun." Naruto noted the look on her face. It was far away. As she became more lost in her memories, her stutter disappeared. He had never had a family, unless you wanted to count the orphanage but Hinata seemed to have deep emotions regarding hers. "That's why it hurts so much." He looked at her as she left the sentence hang. When she didn't seem inclined to continue, he prompted her.

"Hurts?" She looked at him, startled, as though she had forgotten he was present. She looked down at her hands and stuttered out.

"Th-th-the memories. Th-they c-can hurt s-s-sometimes. They-" Naruto had grasped her hand. Her stuttering led him believe that this was her covering up something she was upset about.

"Hinata, its okay. You don't have to tell me." Naruto looked at her gently. Hinata turned red slightly but she looked down, tears coming to her eyes.

"B-b-but-"

"Hinata." His tone was gentle but reprimanding. She hung her head. He didn't want her to lie to him. He didn't care if she didn't tell him, but he didn't want lies.

"I can't do it." Naruto looked at her confused. "I can't do the one thing she asked of me. I can't." Naruto looked at her a moment.

"Why not?" Hinata looked at him through her tears.

"I'm not strong enough. N-n-not brave enough or smart enough." She was about to break down, something she had only done in front of Shino and Kiba. "I-I-I can't make the people who want to believe in me proud!" She was crying as she was pulled into Naruto's chest. He held her as he reviewed everything he had ever learned about upset girls. Unfortunately, while Sakura was prone to hitting things, he didn't think that applied to Hinata. He gently stroked her hair as she cried. He could hear her blubbering more apologies. He hadn't ever thought she knew so little about her own strength.

They stayed like that for a while before Hinata sat back up. Apologizing for crying again she looked at Naruto, expecting the same expression she had seen on her father's face. Naruto was looking at her concerned.

"You made some people proud. Kurenai-sensei is proud. And Kiba and Shino like to be around you, ne?" He looked at her. "It may not mean anything, but I'm proud to consider myself your friend Hina-chan." She blushed at the nickname. Then threw herself into his chest again, though this time for a much different reason.

"Arigato, Naruto-kun!" They sat under the sky for a while before Naruto's stomach made a comment in the conversation.

000

"So your cousin, who is really your mother's sister-law's cousin married your father's cousin?" Neji nodded. Ten Ten was becoming dizzy trying to follow all the family relations in the Hyuuga family. They had spent the last hour or so talking about family. Ten Ten had taught Neji how to braid hair in the process. He had braided her hair then they had twirled it back into its two buns. He had been reluctant to let it go. She had smiled at that.

"I think you've got it."

" _I_  think your family is too complicated." Neji smiled. He thought that sometimes too. "Neji?"

"Hm?"

"Does your family ever marry outside your family?" Neji looked at her sharply. He remembered the confession from a few days ago.

"With the council's, or head's permission." She looked satisfied with that. He wasn't ready to tell her that it usually includes putting them under the caged-bird seal.

"Neji, what do you think of what Naruto told us earlier?" Neji looked up at the rain as he thought.

"I think he had better treat my cousin right." She giggled at that slightly. "Seriously? It could be an enormous advantage form many standpoints, once practiced. I think it will allow those two to understand each other better than ever. I hope that someday I'm as close to someone as they are becoming." Ten Ten smiled at this.

"I didn't know what to think, to tell you the truth. I thought it could an inconvenience at the beginning of a relationship. But they might be able to handle it. I've never seen a person more stubborn than Naruto or more caring than Hinata." Neji looked at her. He thought about what she said.

"I will support them with my best. Naruto's disappearing for 2 and a half years so while he's gone I'll protect Hinata for him in addition to protecting her as a Hyuuga." Ten Ten smiled. She hoped Neji finally found the family he was looking for.

000

Hinata and Naruto had started walking towards the village around midday. Aside from being hungry, Naruto wanted to see if Neji was back. He wanted to talk about meditation before he left. Walking down the street they ran into Sakura and Shino still talking. Agreeing to the invite for lunch, the four of them arrived at Ichiraku's to find Lee already there.

"Oi, Lee, wasn't your team on a mission this morning?" Lee looked up at the group. Naruto, Hinata, Sakura, and Shino were all standing just far enough inside the overhang that all but Hinata was out of the rain. Lee looked at the blonde who asked the question.

"We were assisting the village with our youthful talents and have recently returned. My comrades in action have suffered minor indignities and are remedying them as we speak. What brings you hear, my buoyant comrade?" Naruto grinned full faced.

"The best ramen in the world, YEAH!" He gave him thumbs up before yelling for the old man to bring out some beef ramen. They all sat as everyone ordered. Lee immediately turned to Sakura to start his wonderful tirade about her beauty. Naruto just rolled his eyes in good humor as he watched. Hinata noted that his smile wasn't the same as she had seen before. However, Shino began to speak to Naruto, forestalling any comment or question she might have tried to ask.

"Naruto-san." He looked at the bug-person. "I would like to speak with you this evening at training ground seven." Naruto just looked at him confused. Hinata was about to explain that it was Shino's way of saying he had a question but he didn't want to ask here. Then she saw Naruto glance down at his hand and back at Shino. Nodding he promised to be there at sunset. Hinata looked at his arm and saw one of Shino's bugs there. She realized that Naruto had understood what Shino meant. Looking at Shino, she could tell that he was slightly frustrated.

He got up and excused himself. He had barely walked three stps before Hinata called his name softly. He had gotten used to hearing her soft voice. Actually he, and Kiba he knew, enjoyed her lack of piercing shrieks as girls were prone to. He turned, allowing her to catch up to him.

"Ano, Shino-kun. Are you mad at Naruto-kun?" Shino looked at her. She had always had a crush on the blonde maniac. Shino had respected that, but that didn't mean he didn't want to watch out for her. He saw her in the same light as his two younger sisters. He had started to investigate Naruto under the assumption that she would get her courage up eventually. His bugs had some interesting thing to say about Naruto. Actually at first they hadn't recognized him as a human in the village. They had wondered why they would investigate a two-legged four-legger. This confused Shino. While he may not know much about Naruto, he was certain he was human. Akamaru would have picked it up immediately anyway. But he wanted to ask Naruto about it. Plus he wanted to thank him for rescuing Hinata last week.

"No, I am curious." Hinata looked at him curiously a moment before nodding and smiling slightly. She turned back to the shop where Sakura was trying to avoid the possibility that she was sitting next to two boys who were shouting at the top of their lungs about the joy of becoming strong. Hinata smiled slightly before sitting down and finishing her ramen.

000

After the ramen stand incident the four shinobi wandered back towards the training ground, more out of habit than actual thought. Lee was still trying, and failing, to court Sakura, and Hinata and Naruto were walking behind them, talking about colors.

Naruto had asked Hinata what her favorite color was. To which she had answered a meek "I don't know, Blue or Purple or maybe red for my clan". Naruto was confused as to why she didn't know her favorite color. He was also trying to get her to answer him without stuttering so much. They discussed the uses of the different colors. All in all, very unimportant conversations all around.

This was when they came across Ten Ten and Neji, a very wet Ten Ten and Neji, walking out of the forest. While the rain was still coming down, it wasn't as heavy. The four hurried towards them. Sakura got to them first.

"Ten Ten, Neji what happened?" Naruto joined them.

"Yeah, you're all wet." Neji looked at Naruto as he once again stated the obvious. Hinata and Lee surrounded them as they started to explain, but decided to forget about it and simply say they fell. Ten Ten let out a small shiver and Neji was rubbing his arms slightly but they seemed fine. They decided that they could go and talk in the woods where the rain wouldn't reach them, something Naruto approved of greatly. Lee backed out saying he and Chouji had a spar-date this afternoon and he had to show off the youthful taijustu of the village. Neji looked at Ten Ten concerned but she said she was fine. He would let her be for now. It had been a touchy day for her.

Sakura, Neji, Ten Ten and Hinata sat in a circle. Hinata and Naruto had decided to tell Sakura and inform them all of a few issues.

000

Hiashi watched as his daughter went through her forms. He wasn't really paying much attention this time. His mind was racing.

"You wanted to talk?" He turned slightly to look at the silver-hair jounin that had arrived. He needed to talk to Kakashi. He was the only one who would know for sure.

"Kakashi-san, who are the parents of Uzimaki Naruto?" Kakashi's eye widened.

"Ohhhhh, well no one really knows, do they?" Hiashi looked at him sharply. Kakashi was looking out to the garden.

"Don't toy with me on this Inu! Earlier I saw something he said came from his parents. I recognized it. Kiiro was the only person capable of making that seal. Now I ask you again. Who are that boy's parents?!" Kakashi stared steadily at the irate clan head.

"Despite suspicions, the only people besides his parent who would be able to confirm it are the two sannin, whom refuse to discuss it, and someone who disappeared fourteen years ago." Kakashi's voice was hard. Both men stared at each other. It was an old contest. Hiashi looked away first. He knew better than to challenge Kakashi on this. He didn't have the right. He's known that for seven years. Truthfully, he somehow lost the right sixteen years ago.

"Of course, you are correct. I apologize for wasting your time." He turned to the jounin again to find him gone.

000

"So let me get this right. Your chakra is gradually melding with Kyuubi's and it has made you more demonic?" Naruto nodded to Sakura's summary of their discussion. "Oh..." She looked a little faint. Naruto watched her closely. She was one of his close friends and he didn't know what to do if she suddenly decided she didn't like him. Not that he would blame her. In fact, he was trying to wrap his head around Hinata and Neji's acceptance. Ten Ten he didn't know very well, but if Neji liked her and she accepted Naruto, then he wanted to get to know her better.

Trying to give Sakura time to come to terms, he turned to Neji.

"Can you teach me meditation before I leave?" Neji looked at him, startled. He had never pictured Naruto for the meditation type. He rarely sat still for one. Still you didn't have to sit still for meditation.

"Alright, however, we shall start tomorrow. Hinata-sama and I are due at the main house for dinner." Hinata nodded slightly. Naruto grinned.

"That's alright, I have to meet with Shino anyway. See you tomorrow, bright and early!" They agreed to meet at mid-morning. Neji, Hinata, and Ten Ten walked towards the upper end of the village. Ten Ten's shop was near there anyway. Sakura and Naruto turned to head back towards their homes.

000

Shikamaru watched as Chou and Lee bounced around. Rather Lee bounced, Chouji was practicing his ability to expand any part of his body. The Taijustu master seemed the best way. Shikamaru went back to his book. He had found an old volume about demons and he was trying to make sense of it. He wanted to understand the advantages and disadvantages of having a sealed demon around.

000

Neji had been walking for a few minutes before he realized that he was cold. Actually, he was shivering. Looking at Ten Ten he discovered she was also trying to conserve body heat, they both seemed to be loosing at an alarming rate.

"Ten Ten-?" Neji had only gotten that out before a coat landed on the weapon's mistress's shoulders. Looking back, he saw Hinata following, head bowed, blushing. Her jacket was lying on Ten Ten's shoulders. Neji nodded his gratitude. Hinata smiled slightly, glancing at him. Turning his attention back to himself and his teammate, why were they loosing heat so fast. He thought over it before he heard a small voice.

"Ano, we should hurry. Naruto-kun's chakra is dissipating fast. You are going to catch cold." Looking at Hinata with wide eyes he reviewed some facts. He was wet, completely. There was a wind and it was a cool day, likely to get chilly during the night. The question wasn't why they were loosing heat but why had they been warm? Naruto's chakra, or rather Kyuubi's chakra was warm. He had used it on a mission two weeks ago. He had been keeping them warm. Looking at Ten Ten, he pulling Hinata's jacket over her closer and suggested they speed home.

Neji thought as he ran. Naruto had been keeping them warm. They hadn't been shivering badly when they had all met up. He had still noticed though. His cousin was becoming closer to Naruto. He wanted to help but he was confused enough about his own relationships. He looked at Hinata. She looked slightly cool, but not terribly cold. Actually she looked very dry for it being so wet out. He suddenly wondered what the effects of the bond between the two had on her other than the obvious connection. Did it keep her warm? He would have to explore this later.

000

Gai stopped at the edge of the Hokage Mountain. He found the person he had been looking for. This was the second place he had tried. Hiashi had told him Kakashi was bound to be uncommunicative today. That usually meant he was upset. Gai only knew of two places Kakashi went when he was upset. The KIA Monument and the very top of the Yondiame's head. Gai usually found him at the monument. He almost always tried the mountain first though, just in case.  _Figures the one time I go to the monument first he's here._  Gai walked up behind him.

"Yo, my fearlessly cool rival." It lacked the fire he showed in the village most of the time. Kakashi looked blank. He wasn't speaking. "Hiashi said you would be 'uncommunicative'." He stood next to the person he considered his best friend. His respect for Kakashi was boundless. They had much in common. Both had lost their teammates in a single mission. Both couldn't grieve for them. Both fell in love. Both lived. Chuckling slightly he realized that both had acquired teams that contained the dead last turn great, rookie-of-the-year lost in life and the girl who cared for the rookie most. "How do we end up with so many similarities, I wonder?" Kakashi continued to stare out at the village. He probably had been there for hours. Gai would stand next to him until it passed or something distracted him. Then they would start over the next break they had. Gai had found no other way to deal with this lapse in control by his friend.

Initially he had wanted to tear out the throats of the people who forced this silence. The one's who classified what had happened. Kakashi had stopped him with two words,  _She'd disagree_  He knew Gai well. That was probably the only to stop him at the time. Now, he too realized that it wouldn't help. Gai looked over at him.

"Maybe, we should tell the Godiame?" That brought Kakashi out of his fugue.

"No, it wasn't a village secret, it was the Yondiame's secret. All of it was." Gai looked at Kakashi. He recognized that voice. Over the years very few things had caused Kakashi's control to strain. This voice showed how close he was to breaking. Gai just stood with him.

They stood there through the rain, the sunset, and into darkness. It was probably midnight when Kakashi finally turned to him with his signature grin and gave him the peace out sign before turning into a log, signaling a replacement justu. Across the village a yell could be heard.

"NANI!"

000

Naruto and Sakura headed through a side street. They had decided to eat dinner at a small restaurant instead of going all the way home. Naruto had to go back to the training grounds anyway. Sakura was thinking hard. Turning to Naruto she was about to ask a question when another more startling one occurred to her.

"Naruto, why are you so quiet?" Naruto looked at her a moment. Truthfully, he hadn't wanted to interrupt her and he was wondering what Shino wanted. That and he had suddenly felt some minute worry form Hinata before he remembered to block that out for the night. He wasn't about to tell her that though.

"Ano...Erm... I was just.. .. I had nothing to say. Why?" Sakura shook her head.

"No reason, just peculiar. Naruto, would you be willing to help me with something the day after tomorrow?" Naruto looked at her in confusion. "I'm trying to learn this scanning justu. It's supposed to scan a chakra system for anomalies. Well, your chakra system probably qualifies." Naruto smiled happily.

"You bet! I'd love to help you train!" Naruto bounced next to her as they entered the restaurant. They sat and ate and discussed all the training they were hoping to do while Naruto was away.

000

Hinata sat in her kimono nervously. She hated these formal events. She disliked her father's harsh conversation even more. Even if she deserved it, she really wished she didn't. The table was set for Hinata, Neji and Hiashi. Hanabi had caught a slight cold and had been sent to bed early.

"Hinata, what training did you accomplish today?" Neji nearly flinched. He had been with his cousin since lunch and she hadn't practiced. Hinata looked down slightly.

"I worked on my agility and grace early this morning." Hiashi looked at his daughter.

"In the rain?" Hinata nodded, knowing where this was heading.

"You should not be practicing out in the rain, you should have stayed home and practiced in a dojo. The rain is not a place for you to train." Hinata nodded. Neji stayed quiet. "Neji, your training?"

"I had a mission today, uncle. I have not train beyond running through a light workout." Neji answered mildly. He was trying to understand his uncle's response to Hinata training in the rain. As far as he knew, Hanabi trained in the rain often, it was why she was sick actually; she had forgotten her jacket. Hiashi nodded in satisfaction to his nephew. They continued to eat. A few minutes later they heard a crash in the hallway. Neji activated his Byakugan automatically. Reporting it to be a child and a bookcase, and that it was being handled he returned to the meal. He looked at his calm cousin briefly. Her chakra had relaxed upon his report. He deactivated his kekkei genkai, but not before he saw something in Hinata's chakra. Looking at her, with normal eyes, in confusion and interest, he saw her blush. Hearing a soft noise, his attention wandered to his uncle, who was glaring at him. Neji looked back at his meal.

After the meal, Hiashi caught up to his nephew in the hallway.

"Neji, I hope you and I can continue to train together tomorrow." Neji bowed his head slightly.

"My apologies uncle. I must teach a friend meditation tomorrow. I already gave my word." Hiashi nodded.

"Understood." He turned away. Neji turned to leave when his uncle's voice caught him again. "Do not ever look at Hinata with your Byakugan again if you are not in the heat of battle!" His harsh order given at low tones echoed the hall. Neji looked at his uncle with wide eyes. Hiashi had turned and was walking away already. He hadn't heard that tone from his uncle directed towards him in many months. It frightened him slightly, but not for his safety but for his cousin's. Just what was going on?

000

Naruto sat in a branch at the edge of the training ground. He felt more comfortable waiting in a tree. Shino would be able to find him anyway. He wondered what the silent bug-friend wanted. Maybe to talk about this morning or something. Naruto shrugged to himself and started to review the summoning justu in his mind as he waited. He didn't wait long.

"Naruto-san." Looking down he saw Shino standing below him. Jumping down he greeted the shinobi.

"Yo, what's up Shino?"

"I wanted to thank you for rescuing Hinata."

"Oh, um... you're welcome." Shino regarded him a moment. Explaining anything about his insects was confusing to most but he didn't know how to ask his question otherwise.

"You like Hinata." It was a statement. Naruto kind of took it as a blow to the head. He bounced back.

"So!" Shino hadn't meant it to be taken accusingly. He continued anyway.

"I care about her. She is my teammate." Naruto nodded, still with his arms crossed. He had had enough of people telling him what he shouldn't do. "When I found out about her feelings toward you I began an investigation." Naruto's eyes narrowed. He thought he had figured where this was going. Shino knew. "My insects excel at information gathering." Shino was looking out into the woods. "They were confused. There is something about your chakra that makes them think you are categorized in the non-human animal, yet they also say you are human. They say you are both bestial and humane." Shino looked at Naruto. "Why is that?"

Naruto looked at him a moment. He was trying to figure out what he had just said. He knew Naruto was an animal but not what. He was investigating for Hinata's sake. Naruto shook his head.

"How should I understand your bugs?!" Shino nodded.

"I see." He turned and started to walk away. Naruto looked after him a moment and then called to him.

"Oi, Shino." Waiting until the Aburame stopped, "I may not understand your little friends, but I can explain a few things. Come on, lets find some more comfortable seats." Naruto leaped into the woods. He was heading towards his favorite spot. He needed to tell Shino.

Shino followed behind him. Sending a message to his bugs to contact Kiba should anything happen.

000

Sakura sat on her bed. She wasn't sure what she was trying to do would be appreciated or not. She remembered what Hinata had said about Naruto being chased out of the Library. While she could perform her justu practice anywhere, the library would give Naruto a chance to look around in it. Maybe she could grind the thought of sitting still into his head. She needed him to be alert but not battle-ready, and having him explore the Library would work well. She didn't know how Naruto would react. She had a hard time predicting him most of the time.

000

Shino stood in front of Naruto. The blonde was sitting on a branch in the wood. It was a strange branch. It completely dispersed his chakra, as if hiding it somehow. Naruto looked at Shino.

"Listen, this is a village secret. I am the only one allowed to talk about it. I don't care if you talk about it to others that know, but you might want to keep it to a minimum." Shino nodded once and went back to watching him. "14 years ago, Kyuubi attacked our village. He fought the Yondiame. The Yondiame destroyed him at the cost of his own life. You know this story, right?" Shino nodded, very confused. "There's a part of the story that has been forged and a part held secret. You can't destroy a demon of Kyuubi's strength. All you can do is banish, summon, and seal it." Shino nodded, accepting this information. "The Yondiame did the latter. He sealed the Kyuubi inside a person. There had to be another chakra system for Kyuubi's to be suppressed entirely. This chakra system, however, would be scrambled and re-organized upon the sealing. The only people who could survive that were incredibly incredibly advanced shinobi, which our village had none at the time, and a newborn, whose chakra system hadn't finished developing yet." Naruto stopped at this point. Shino looked at him a moment. Naruto could see him work through all that information in his head before looking at Naruto in the most startled expression he had ever seen on the bug-man.

"You. Kyuubi is sealed inside you." Naruto nodded. He watched as Shino most likely revised many of the mysteries that surrounded Naruto over the years. Shino looked at him. He knew he had a decision to make, one that Naruto was waiting for. "Kyuubi doesn't control you." Naruto shook his head.

"The fox was completely dormant until two years ago, just after I graduated. Then I didn't use his chakra much because Orochimaru sealed it weirdly. But that seal was lifted and now I'm growing accustomed to it. Actually Kyuubi says we are melding, which I think means his chakra is meshing with mine."

"You speak with him."

"Yeah, all the time, he kind of lives in here."

"Despite what he did to the village."

"Well, that is actually very complicated. He and I have talked about it. It isn't his fault but until I get all the facts I don't really want to try to explain." Naruto was rubbing the back of his head in nervousness. Shino had a point, one that most of the village would take. He actually wanted to talk about that to Hinata before he left but he didn't quite know how. She was getting better, but she was still so scared round him.  ** _She acts that way because she likes you, Kit_**   _That doesn't stop it from being fear_. Naruto looked at Shino, still standing there. Shino nodded to him.

"I think this will help you and Hinata. I will assist you in anyway I can." Naruto just stared as Shino turned to head home. He had decided that he would support Naruto. His insects had told him the amount of bestial chakra that had come out during Gaara's fight and that had seemed to be only the tip of the ice berg. Shino had great respect for someone who could control that much chakra when they didn't build up to it.

000

Neji was walking in the rain the next morning after a light, late breakfast. He figured he was going to be helping Naruto for most of the afternoon, so best to eat first. He was walking along thinking, when he noticed Hinata talking to Ino. Thinking back to the day before, he quickly scanned around the vicinity for his uncle. Not finding him nearby, he decided to take another look at Hinata's chakra system without her being at battle-ready.

Hinata had been returning a book to Ino under an overhang to keep from the rain when she felt the signature of the Byakugan. Immediately activating her's, she located the Hyuuga. Seeing it was Neji, she was about to look for the threat when she realized he was looking at her. Her mind froze. He was staring at her, with his Byakugan active. Why? She thought he wanted to be family. They would finally work together. She saw him start towards her. Not wanting a scene in front of Ino and any other people on the street she bowed to Ino and sprinted away.

Neji cursed inwardly as his cousin noticed his Byakugan. He had seen enough to note that there was a substantial difference in his cousin's relaxed chakra system but she had activated her kekkei genkai too fast to look closer. He started towards her, wanting to ask her about it when he noticed her expression. It was confusion and fear. She turned to give a quick bow and left. Neji, with his Byakugan still active, saw tear coming down her face. Neji dashed after her through the mud thinking. He had activated his Byakugan, looked at her, she had activated hers, looked at him, left. He was trying to rationalize her expression and tears. Then it hit him like a ton of bricks. The Byakugan was a tool used in fighting. The last time his had been pointed at her had sent her to the hospital.  _Shit!_  Neji sped up, trying to overtake his cousin before she went too far out of the village. Aside form being harder to find out there, it was dangerous for the heir of the Hyuuga to leave the village completely alone.

He started to panic when he felt a large chakra intercept hers. Finding her chakra stationary and recognizing Naruto's signature anywhere he sighed in relief as he landed in the clearing, where Naruto was demanding to know what was wrong. Hinata was still crying. When Neji entered the clearing she finally broke away from Naruto and ran.

"Hinata-sama! Wait!" Neji tried to follow, but not before Naruto grabbed the shoulder of his shirt and spun him against a tree. Pinning Neji there with his tails, hands fisted in the front of Neji's shirt, he looked at Neji and growled at him.

"What Did You Do?!" Neji's focus shifted abruptly to Naruto. Self-preservation insured that. Naruto was surrounded in Kyuubi's chakra and had five tails. Four of which were already against the Hyuuga. Neji looked into Naruto's red eyes, noting with some relief that they still had round pupils.

"I need to talk to her." Naruto growled at the half answer. "It too dangerous for her to run outside the village alone, we need to catch up to her!" Neji was struggling now, his concern for his cousin starting to override the fear he felt in the presence of such large and primal power. Naruto shook his head, though it seemed more like he as trying to clear it then disagree.

"Shino and Kiba are following her. They'll catch up to her soon. I was talking to them when I left." Naruto's voice was more steady and though deep, not growling any more. His eyes were still red though. Neji's priorities switched. Now that he knew Hinata was safe, he needed to worry about himself. Naruto calmed down as Neji stopped struggling. Deactivating his kekkei genkai, Neji spoke calmly to Naruto.

"Release me and I'll explain." Naruto looked at him a moment. Neji's eyes were steady, and slightly trusting. He could feel that, while his body was ready, it was no longer tense. Releasing him, Naruto stepped away slightly as Neji slid down the tree to the ground. Feeling along to Hinata and confirming that Kiba and Shino had caught up to her and they were headed back for the village he looked at Neji. Sending the idea that Neji was staying here he reassured Hinata that he was fine.

"Talk Neji." He stood with his arms folded. Neji eyed him warily. He didn't want to say too much, since it might be a secret of Hinata's.

"Last night I noticed something about Hinata-sama's chakra, something that seems to only happen when she's relaxed. I wanted another look at it. When we passed in the street I did. It didn't occur to me she would know when I activated my Byakugan, I cannot sense it in others. She activated hers, destroying the purpose of the scan. I started to walk to her, to explain and have her deactivate her's but she looked right at me, then turned and ran. It hadn't occurred to me that she might be upset by my Byakugan." Naruto looked at him, still angry but not Kyuubi-ish any more.

"Gee, ya think? Last time it was aimed at her, she ended up in hospital!" Neji winced at the scathing tone. He looked at Naruto sadly.

"I know, I remember every hit." Naruto looked startled by the sorrow in Neji's normally controlled voice. "I don't understand her ability to forgive yet." Neji looked away, into the woods. Naruto noted his fists clenching at his sides. "Naruto, you gave me a chance to have a family and friends. I would like to try and re-pay the favor some." Naruto looked at him, confused. "I want to watch over Hinata-sama for you while you are gone training." Neji was looking into Naruto's eyes now. In any one else, Naruto would have though those eyes were pleading with him. He realized that in a way, Neji was asking for forgiveness from him too. Naruto looked to one direction, embarrassed. The first thank you he had ever received from anyone, besides Hinata, had been a year ago and he still didn't know how to handle it.

"Look lets just go and explain to Hinata, okay? You should protect her because she's important to you, not me." Neji looked at him, with his hands behind his head, he looked nonchalant. Neji nodded and turned towards the village. "Oi, Neji. Thanks though." Looking at Naruto in surprise he only saw Naruto's feet as the blonde leaped into the air.

000

Shino and Kiba didn't really know what to expect when Naruto had leaped off, yelling something about finding Hinata, NOW. They had followed, gotten lost, then, with Shino's bugs that were perpetually on his teammates, they caught up to her again.

Actually, Akamaru had tackled her. She had been running in a wide circle around the village so Shino and Kiba had arrived almost perpendicular to her path. Dashing to her side, they tried to help her up out of the mud. She was crying. Actually Shino wasn't sure how she could see through her tears and the rain. Akamaru whined in her lap and started to lick her face. Kiba helped her up as Shino stood next to her. After a few minutes they convinces her to at least come to the outskirts of the village. Knowing Naruto would want to see if she was alright afterwards, they headed for his favorite training ground.

They couldn't make heads or tails of what Hinata was saying. Her crying and breathing kept interfering with her actually finishing a thought. All they made out consistently was "WHY?". She said that a lot.

Once they arrived at the training ground, Hinata seemed to calm down. Slowly they got the story out of her. Shino was concerned, he didn't agree with the reason that Neji had activated his Byakugan. Why activate then wait, if he were to attack, he would attack. And Shino doubted Neji would do so in a random street in the village. Explaining all this to Hinata, calmed her down further. Not Kiba, though. When Naruto and Neji landed in the clearing he still leaped at Neji.

Naruto had headed for the training grounds, immediately. Neji had followed, rationalizing that Naruto probably knew where Hinata was better than him. When they landed, they found Shino and Kiba crouching next to a sitting Hinata. Kiba immediately launched himself at Neji.

"Why don't you leave her alone!?" Hinata tried to call him back but without any success.

"Kiba-kun!" He fisted Neji's shirt front and began to shake him. Neji allowed this, but only for a moment. He was about to break the dog-boy's grip when Kiba let go and was tossed back some feet.

"Oi, Kiba, calm down, jeez." Neji didn't think Naruto was one to talk, having had the same reaction, then him not even knowing the story. Kiba was about to leap again when Shino rested a hand on his shoulder. Turning to Neji, He spoke calmly, in contrast to his fired-up friend.

"Neji-san. Please do explain yourself." Neji looked at his cousin, behind them. She wasn't running, but she did still look upset. Neji wanted to explain only to her. "You will explain here and now. We will no longer allow Hinata-kun to stand against her family alone." Neji's gaze darted from his cousin to the Aburame. He decided an abbreviated version of the incident would work.

"I had activated my Byakugan to look around and noticed Hinata-sama. Her chakra system was slightly different so I tried to look closer when she noticed me. I followed her to explain." He really didn't want to explain more than that. He had for Naruto. Setting aside the fact that Naruto probably wouldn't have taken less for an answer, he owed Naruto that much. Not these two.

Shino looked at him steadily. Glancing at Naruto, who nodded slightly, he nodded to Neji and then turned to Kiba.

"Come, it seems to be a private matter." Kiba looked at him a moment before leaving without protest. Stopping by Hinata they reminded her to meet them that afternoon for quick training.

Naruto went towards her and gently touched her shoulder. Neji watched as she collapsed against him. She didn't start crying again though. Neji felt remorse. He had caused her this, because he hadn't communicated with her. He hadn't told her anything. He stood off to one side.

"Hinata-sama." She looked at him. "I did not mean to alarm you. I was curious and concerned. I would like to discuss this with you later if possible." He looked at her. He tried to project his feelings of concern and hope. He didn't know if he had succeeded but she finally nodded.

"Oi, how about we learn to meditate, since your here now, ne Hina-chan?" She blushed at the nickname, but nodded. Neji also nodded in agreement and began explaining the basics of meditation.

000

Sakura was wandering the library when she ran into Shikamaru. She thought it was the perfect place to be during a rainy day.

"Hi Shikamaru."

"Hn." Sakura noted the book under his arm. She had just been looking for it actually. "Looking up demons too?" Shikamaru nodded. "Can we talk?"

They sat in one to the chairs in the far back corner of the library. All that surrounded them were books and shelves.

"Shikamaru, what have you found?" Shikamaru looked at her. Deciding she was concerned for her teammate, he recalled and summarized what he had learned over the last day or so.

000

Neji had explained the idea behind meditation being to calm your mind and work on a specific part of yourself without other distractions. He told Hinata that she would most likely have the best luck sitting still or running through a short form of the Juuken style. Naruto, however, would be best suited to an active meditation.

"Naruto do your have a set of moves you know very well?" Naruto looked at him a moment and thought. Shaking his head, he was about to answer negative when he remembered one he used to do when he was younger.

"There was a set of moves I did when I was young. I think I could remember them." Neji looked at him as he thought. Neji had known he hadn't had the kind of training the Hyuuga family gives its children, but to answer no to his question, meant Naruto had had no formal taijustu training at all. He watched as Naruto went through a set of 24 steps quickly. He stumbled the first two or three times, but he got it eventually.

"Are you comfortable with that?" When Naruto nodded, Neji continued. "Alright, in any form there is a steady beat. We are going to slow those beat down until it matches the beat in your body." Naruto looked at him a moment in confusion. "Your breathing and heart all have a specific timing. We need to match the speed of your movements to your body." Still seeing confusion, Neji simply decided to work him through it.

000

Sakura was reeling at the amount of information she had tried to understand. Demon chakra, seals, legends, everything had been confusing. Shikamaru had also reminded her to take it all with a grain of salt. These books were written by humans, not demons. Thus the reasons might be skewed if not completely incorrect. Sakura was looking for one more book before she left. She had two books already. Picking another, she opened the book to the inside of the cover. Looking at the cover. She noted that this book still had due dates written on the inside of it. All the books had been changed over to a card system ten years ago, but apparently these hadn't been checked out since. In fact, the last due date placed the last check out nearly 20 years ago. On a hunch, she looked at the other books. They all had been checked out by several people 20 years ago.

"Shikamaru, all of these have been untouched for 20 years. What about yours?" Shikamaru looked and nodded. Comparing the dates, they determined the books to be checked out 26 years ago, then again six years later there was a rash of checking them all out. By the date, Shikamaru pointed out that the second rush on the books had been the time of year gennins graduated, give or take a week.

When they went to check out the books they asked the librarian if they kept a record of who checked books out that long. They were directed towards the back files in the basement.

000

Neji was content with Naruto's success. He had started to understand the idea of rhythm and the idea of emptying one's head. He was worried that the reason Naruto had such a hard time currently was because there were so many thoughts and emotions to sort through. Meditation allowed one to examine one's thoughts and put them in a usable but non-intrusive order. Naruto's thoughts were so full of the hurt and uncertainty that it might be too much for him to organize.

In Naruto's mind, he was deciding something similar.

_Why won't it just settle down?!_

**_Probably because there is too much of it._ **

_What?_

**_You have never done this before thus you may have too much on your mind to actually meditate. Try sorting through each thought and gently put it into perspective. You cannot force this, Kit_ **

_Okay_  Naruto began to look at the thoughts floating around his head. He found the thoughts about Hinata; her scent, beauty, kindness, giggle, and reviewed them. He re-thought each until he accepted them. Then he moved on to the thoughts he had about Neji, since he was still in the clearing. He thought about his strengths, weaknesses, hopes, friendship. He reviewed his hatred for the Hyuuga and accepted that he had moved on to trust, though not total. With that he discarded all the thoughts of anger and resentment from the battle with Hinata and himself.

Slowly he began to work his way through these thoughts, not realizing that his form had melded into one continuous form at the same rate as his breathing. Neji watched as the movements of the form became smooth and almost prophetic. As if Naruto had to stay in form in order to stay alive. This was meditation. Neji didn't know how Naruto knew how to do this but he was glad that it had worked so well. Turning to his cousin he sat to talk with her. It was unlikely Naruto was paying attention to them.

000

They had been searching through the files for two hours before they had gathered all the people who had checked out the books. Compiling the list it was remarkably repetitive. They wrote the entire list on a piece of paper.

Hayate K  
Hyuuga H  
Maito G  
Namikaze M  
Sarutobi A  
Uchiha I  
Umino R

Looking at the list, they picked out several names that they knew quite well. Sarutobi Asuma, Hayate Kakashi were both on the list, thought the one that picked out the most books had been Hyuuga. They didn't know which Hyuuga it was though. There had been five at that time that started with H.

They decided to pursue this after Naruto left. They checked out their books and left for dinner.

000

"Hinata-sama, last night, when that child ran into the bookcase, I activated my Byakugan. I turned back to the table before I deactivated it. I saw your chakra system briefly. It was different from others." Neji sat next to Hinata, just out of the rain. Hinata was sitting in the rain, using its soothing presence to calm her. "Today I thought to look again without you raising your chakra. I think it only works when your chakra is relaxed." Hinata looked at him a moment. She looked at the ground between them.

"Ano, Neji-kun." Neji looked at her, "When I was really young I used to train in the rain. Mother and I, we would train. She would show me how to make it dance. I loved to do that." Hinata looked sad, "When I was five or six, a few years before Hanabi's birth, something happened. Mother didn't train anymore and I was given some training by Father. He trained me to activate my Byakugan whenever a Hyuuga near me did so. I can avoid it if I'm focused but I don't think my chakra stays calm. Father always told me two things; I was to never practice rain dancing again, and I was to never let another Hyuuga see me through their Byakugan without my own active." She still looked at the ground. Neji looked at her in shock. It hadn't occurred to him that her activating her kekkei genkai had been anything besides intentional. From the sounds of it though, she had been conditioned to do so.

"Hinata-sama, it is okay. Some day you will be able to relax around the people you trust." Hinata looked at him and then at Naruto nearby.

"Yes," Her voice was so soft, Neji wondered if he had really heard it. "Someday I'll trust you all."

000

Once dinnertime rolled around, Hinata and Neji excused themselves for their teams training. Naruto nodded then continued his meditation exercises until his stomach reprimanded him.

000

Since it had been raining so much the pond should be full of water. Naruto thought about all that had happened over the last few days as he headed to his favorite night-sky-watching-spot. It was a small alcove rarely used. Positioned about halfway up Hokage mountain, and lacking direct path to it made it very unknown. He had found it by accidentally falling off the head of the Third and landed right next to the Fourth's chin. It was only 20-30 square meters but it had a few trees and a small pond, which Naruto dug out to make it large enough for a person to swim in. It had been a great training exercise for an 11-year-old, trying to learn to swim. He was proud of what he had done but he had never shown it to anyone. Because of the overhang of the Hokage's chin and cheek the actual edge had no sunlight, thus no plants. Naruto always came here when his apartment became too lonesome, but he found it too bothersome to look for someone to annoy. Here he could look over the entire village without someone yelling at him for something or another.

He climbed the path to the top of the Hokage Mountain slowly. He would veer off it about three-fourths the way up and climb straight up the rock. He looked up at the full moon. It had been raining nearly all day, but the night was clear. Reaching his path he looked around for anyone and, seeing no one, he walked straight to the ledge.

Arriving there he passed through the foliage that had grown recently. He went to the pond. He liked the pond on nights like this one. The moonlight hits the pond perfectly. Sometimes if there had been enough rain, there is a waterfall from on top of Hokage Mountain. He turned the last corner to see a sight he had thought he would only be blessed with once.

In the light of the moon was the girl. She danced on the water, it swirling around her and she turned. He remembered her from the mission for the Bikochuu. He thought she was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen, but she had disappeared before he could learn anything else about her. How she got to his little hide-away, he didn't know but he was going to at least get her name this time.

Stepping into the clearing he saw his foot-steps alert her. She turned to run. Unlike the last time, he knew this place like the back of his hand. Reaching her easily, he grabbed her wrist.

"Wait, please."

000

Hinata couldn't sleep. She had had a busy and emotionally confusing day. Looking out at the moon, she wondered if the pond was full. Several months ago she had slipped down Hokage Mountain. She had slid far before she had found her chakra to stop herself. That was how she found the pond. She had found out, a few days later, that it filled nicely when it rained.

Slipping out of her bed and donning clothing, she slipped out of the compound, leaving a note with her personal signature on her bed just in case.

She loved to dance on water, but it was bizarre with clothing on so she usually did it without an audience. She was delighted when she saw a waterfall. She was too absorbed in her dance to notice the man until he made noise. She tried to flee, but he caught her wrist.

"Wait, please." She would recognize that voice anywhere. Still on the water, she released her chakra, allowing herself to fall into the water. She wasn't going anywhere, but some modesty was more comfortable.

"N-N-Naruto-kun?" Naruto nearly stumbled at her voice.  _Hinata?!_  He could hear Kyuubi positively rolling in merriment. Jumping back, and off the water he started to stutter himself.

"H-H-Hinata! I-I-I didn't know, ah I-I'm s-s-sorry." He was quivering by the pond. Crouching over and looking down, back turned towards the water, he spoke again, regaining some control over himself. "I thought I was the only person who knew about this place. Um.. I-I-I'll just go." He started to rise when he felt a hand on his back.

"N-no Naruto-kun. I'm the one intruding, I-I'll leave." She turned to leave when he reached for her hand again.

"You don't have to." As if realizing what he had said, he stuttered, "I-I-I mean there is plenty of room for both of us." Hinata looked at him a moment. Slowly she retreated back into the water and turned her head. She grabbed her top and shorts. Turning she saw Naruto in just his boxers/shorts. They sat in the water a moment in tense silence.

"Ano, Naruto-kun, how d-did you find this place?" Naruto looked at her a moment.

"Actually I made the pond. The trees were here but the pond, I dug when I was 11." Hinata was impressed.

"Really? Wow!" Her soft voice carried across the distance between them and it soothed him in a way he didn't think possible.

"Ano, Hinata what you were doing earlier, was it similar to what you did this morning?" Hinata nodded.

"It is the full form of the water dance. I modified it for my style."

"Oooh, Sugoi!" She blushed. "Ano, Hina-chan, Will you show me? Please?" Naruto looked at his hands under the water as he asked this. Hinata blush but pumped chakra into her feet. Carefully she stepped out of the water and on to the water's surface. Slowly she began to turn again, forming her personal style. Naruto watched in awe. He noted that she was a little nervous. When she stopped she looked at him. He smiled and spoke gently, as if worried he would shatter the moment.

"Awesome." She smiled and blushed. Then he perked, "Hina-chan, have you ever played in the water with a friend?" Looking slightly confused she shook her head. He smiled largely, and slightly mischievously. Dunking his head under water he disappeared. Hinata tried to follow his movements, without success. Suddenly, feeling a ripple under her feet, a hand shot out and grabbed her ankles and pulled her down. Shrieking, she plunged underwater. She came up sputtering and giggling. Remembering her justu she sent a under water current towards Naruto to pull him under even as he came up. He yelped as he went under, then he shot towards her, splashing her upon his return to the surface. They splashed each other back and forth, laughing and giggling the whole time. When they finally calmed down, Hinata was panting, with rosy cheeks, and Naruto as smiling and looking straight into her eyes.

Those lavender eyes that seemed to draw in the moon as much as the Jinchuuriki. His lips graced hers a moment before she drew hers to his. His lips accepted hers as they explored each other with their lips. Parting they panted. Looking at each others eyes, slightly glazed in bliss. Naruto sat back on a ledge, pulling her with him. Sitting on his lap, she nestled her nose under his chin. He nuzzled her cheek with his nose a moment before licking her ear. She froze. This was the first time he had done that without having Kyuubi's in some form. Looking at him, and determining it was all him this time she smiled and brought her lips to his again.

He had been worried when she had pulled up abruptly, however, her kiss smoothed it all over. He memorized her lips and then touched them with his tongue. Her mouth opened on reflex and he tasted more. He explored further, tasting all of her silky cavern. She timidly returned the advances. First his tongue, then following it into his own mouth. She seemed exceptionally interested in his fangs, which were quite a bit longer and sharper than most. They parted upon needing air. Breathlessly, they sat there. Naruto was the one that noticed the time. He had spent several nights here before and he knew the color of the sky an hour before sun-up. Nudging Hinata, he explained to her that she'll be missed. She nodded and rose to get dressed. Both dressed after Naruto super heated their clothing to dry it some. Hopping down the mountain, Naruto followed Hinata as far as the wall around her home before taking off. Hinata slipped around the corner to her end on the compound and slipped over the wall and into her room.

She had been in her room all of 5 minutes before there was a very very quiet knock on her door. Opening it slightly, she saw Neji at the door. Letting him in she sat on her bed and waited for why he was visiting her at some ungodly hour.

"Hinata-sama, where have you been?" He was whispering forcefully. She looked at him, confused. "I checked on you several hours ago, to find your note. Why did you leave the compound? If you couldn't sleep couldn't you have walked around here?" He looked furious. She looked down, quite upset.

"G-g-gomen nasai, Neji-kun. I didn't mean to cause so much trouble. I-I-I just wanted to go out for a while and I-I-I guess I thought I wouldn't be missed for a few hours. I-I-I-" She was stuttering herself into silence in her nervousness. Neji checked himself. He wasn't really mad at her, just worried. She had disappeared. He didn't know where. It had scared him badly. But now she was so scared of him, it seemed. He hadn't meant to make her feel bad. In fact, she felt very relaxed when he had come to the door, for someone sneaking back into their room at 4 in the morning.

"Hinata-sama, I am not mad, just worried. You are the heir to our clan. You could be a target for many things. Please at least take someone with you so you are not alone." Hinata looked up at him.

"Ano, I wasn't alone. I-I-I had a friend with me." Neji looked at her, curious. "He f-found me. We talked." She was turning bright red. Neji thought he best not push it though. Her father would be looking for her in three hours.

"Get some sleep." She nodded as he stood and walked out the door. Standing outside the door, he heard her change and get into bed. She tossed and turned for several minutes. When it didn't cease he glance in the room. She was facing him, asleep. She couldn't seem to find a comfortable position, even though she was asleep. Neji slipped into the room, intent on waking her to find out what plagued her. However, when he rested his hand on her shoulder, before he could shake her, she went still. She turned into the hand and sighed. Cradling the hand between her cheek and hand. Smiling she slept peacefully. Neji smiled and sat next to her. He decided to let her sleep.

000

Hinata had a lunch meeting with her father and the Hyuuga council and Neji and team had training so Naruto went to find Sakura. She had wanted his help anyway. Finding her finishing her own lunch in a small stall, he joined her. Afterwards they left and started walking through the village. They got about halfway to their destination before Naruto brought up the identity of their destination.

"The library? We are going to practice in the library? Aren't you supposed to stay really quiet in there though?" Sakura rolled her eyes, reminding herself that he had never been there for an extended period of time.

"Yes, the book I need is there and I need you to move around with out raising your chakra. You can simply look through the shelves as I do all my scanning." Naruto shook his head at the absurdity. Still, he had never gotten three steps inside the library without some old person chasing him out.

They climbed the steps and walked in. Naruto looked around while following Sakura. One of the older librarians came over. Naruto winced at the look on her face.

"What are you doing in here? This is no place for the likes of you. Shoo! Out!" Her voice was whispered, but forceful. Naruto was about to about-face when Sakura grabbed his sleeve and dragged him towards her.

"Why? He is a shinobi of this village. Why is he not allowed in here?" She demanded in the same quiet, forceful tone. Naruto was standing behind her, slightly confused, and quite worried. He didn't want to get Sakura in trouble.

"Well- well- he doesn't belong here, that's all. He should stay where he belongs." Sakura didn't think she had ever seen a colder look than the look the librarian gave Naruto.

"He doesn't belong because you refuse to accept him! And you can't even tell me why, can you? It is just bigotry." She waited, but the librarian seemed stumped. She stomped past her and went towards the justu end of the library.

000

Neji had been training with Lee and Ten Ten for over two hours when his teammates decided to stop. Neji was all for continuing but Lee looked tired and Ten Ten was nearing the end of her extremely long rope. They broke for the day, promising to meet that evening. Lee went off to find their elusive sensei. Ten Ten opted for collapsing on the ground. She sat there panting. Neji looked at her. In truth he was tired as well, but not from training. He had been up worrying about Hinata.

"Neji, my parents were wondering if you would join us for an early dinner." Neji looked at Ten Ten. He thought about it. It had happened before. Especially when Hiashi and Hinata were busy, would he try and join his teammates for dinner. Hiashi had said that Hinata was going to help him look over the council's proposed changes in their family that night. It could easily take hours. Even with the two of them. Especially with the two of them. This would be the first time Hinata had performed this type of duty, she would undoubtedly have questions. Hiashi's interest in his daughter's clan education had skyrocketed since the kidnapping incident last week. He hoped it didn't tire Hinata out too badly.

"Yes, that sounds good." Ten Ten smiled at him. Something which made his decision to go all that more clear and the idea of refusing, quite out of the question.

000

Naruto had never seen so many books. He wandered around for a few minutes before picking one and skimming it. It did this again, and again. Sakura spent some time just watching him. He had the same smile he usually had when he was training or sparing. He looked like he was having fun. Shaking herself she reminded herself that she did have a job to do today. Picking up the scanning book she began to practice on the semi-stationary blonde.

They stayed there nearly all day. Sakura made leaps and bounds in her ability to scan, as well as her understanding of Naruto's chakra system. Naruto speed read 21 books on stealth, 12 books on strategy, and 4 on politics. They left as the library closed for the day. Naruto hoped he would be able to come back someday.

000

Hinata sat across from her father. They had been at this for nearly eight hours now. They had eaten lunch without pausing, though they had performed a light workout two hours after lunch. Truthfully, they were going to be at this all night. Not that Hinata complained. She was learning a great deal about inner-clan politics. Also, Naruto and Neji were spending the day with their respective teams and Shino had a clan commitment and Kiba had to take Akamaru to some vet thing. She was reading the history of the council meetings for the last 30 years or so. All the meeting minutes, proposals, discussion, approvals, denials, reasons, people, ect. Her father was reviewing current proposals.

Hinata would keep her questions until they refilled their tea cups, then ask. She was noting some incongruities a few years before her birth when she noticed her father pausing for more tea.

"Father, I am noting some discrepancies." Hiashi looked at his daughter, indicating she should continue, "Sixteen years ago, you and Uncle Hizashi had marriage arrangements. Then, two months before you married Mother, they changes dramatically. Uncle Hizashi's was completely dropped and yours changed to marry Mother. Your previous engagement had been planned for five years and Uncle Hizashi's for nearly nine months. The people who voted for the change don't match the reason they gave." Hiashi's eyebrow rose in question. Reaching through her papers, Hinata found the examples she had been looking for, "The reason Shimabu gave in this discussion contradicts his convictions in at least six other cases, and Chayami never voted for an inner-clan marriage in the three years before or the eight after. Yet here they both approve for these reasons." Hiashi took her examples. Thinking back to his marriage and the chaos preceding it, especially following the death of his sister-in-law during childbirth, he remembered some of the confusion. He had been exceedingly worried about his bother marrying so soon after losing his wife, whom he had loved dearly. Also the original wife promised to him had been a horrid option, not to mention 12 years old at the time. She had grown out of it and fallen in love, however at that time she had been a brat and then some. He remembered being so relieved that he didn't dare question the decision. Now that he did, it did confuse him. As it did his father. There was a note on the side of the paper questioning the motives of several of the council, wondering when the other shoe would drop. Apparently it never came.

"My father apparently thought it odd as well." He frowned as he reviewed everything he could remember, "Likely he didn't want to change their mind with questions. We were all quite relieved by the change in marriages." Hinata looked at it and frowned. Hiashi was also frowning. His daughter had a point though. There had to be a reason. This was something to look into. It wasn't like the council could change their minds now. Hizashi and Aya were dead.

000

Neji and Ten Ten arrived home just in time for dinner. They had wandered the border of the village discussing possible attack points and the defenses against them. Ten Ten had been very knowledgeable about the weapons stored around the village, what with her parents supplying more than half of them.

Ten Ten's parents had been excited to know that Neji was coming for dinner. Ten Ten had only brought him a few times. They spent the night talking about different weaponry they had thought up. Some were pretty ridiculous.

000

Neji returned home late. Passing by the offices he saw that Hiashi's light was still on. He slowed near the door long enough to catch Hinata and her father's voice.

"Neji-ni-san?" Looking down the hall, he saw Hanabi standing there. Walking to her he wondered what she was doing still up.

"Hanabi-sama? It is quite late, ne?" She nodded and looked at her father's study.

"Neji-ni, could you...are you... going to bed now?" Neji looked slightly surprised but nodded any way, "Oh... would you have time for some tea first?" Her voice was quiet. Almost similar to Hinata's for the first time Neji had spoken to her. Usually she was proud and determined. Nodding to the eight-year-old, he followed her to the kitchen. They drank tea for a few minutes before Neji decided to see what this was about.

"Hanabi-sama, you know you can ask me anything." She nodded slightly, "Including whatever is currently on your mind." She looked at him.

"Uncle Hizashi was father's brother, right?" At his nod she continued, "After father became head of the family, he became part of the branch family. I heard they didn't get along anymore." Neji looked at her a moment before nodding in agreement. She wouldn't have met his father, but he knew people still spoke of him. "I know that being female, means that if I marry inside the clan before my sister becomes head, I won't be part of the branch family, however, I doubt that will happen." Neji also nodded. He had thought of this already. Girls in the line of the main family had a choice. When the new heir was chosen, they could marry within the clan and keep their main branch status. This was done because the Byakugan passed greater through girls than through boys. Hanabi's mother had been the daughter of such a woman. "Do I have to hate her?" Neji looked at the young girl, startled. "I have always resented my sister, and worked to be better than her. I wouldn't talk to her when I was younger. When she was in the hospital during the chunin exams, I visited her with father." Neji winced slightly but continued to pay attention. Hanabi was working up towards her current dilemma. "I didn't know anything about her. Hinata-ni-sama is my sister and I know almost nothing about her. Why? Because I was told that it wasn't fair that I was born second. I deserved it instead of her. Why? Why should I resent her? It wasn't her fault either!" Hanabi looked close to tears at this point. Neji sat, stunned. This little child had understood something that had taken his father an extra decade to figure out. He thought over how he used to think about Hinata.

"Hanabi-sama. You don't have to hate her. They were right it isn't fair that you were born second. But it also isn't fair she was born first. Or that it was her father that is head of our family. You don't deserve to be in the branch family. She doesn't deserve to be hated for being heir. She is in the same boat we are, Hanabi-sama. But, no one else can see it. Hinata-sama needs our support as we need hers. Lets support her, ne?" Hanabi looked at Neji a moment. Wiping her face she nodded. Thrusting herself at her cousin, she fell into the first hug since her mother's death.

"Neji-ni!" He held her, stroking her soft hair as she calmed down.

"Hanabi-sama, is this why you insist on sleeping in her room most of the night?" His tone was slightly amused, but she still froze. Looking up at him she nodded.

"When she was kidnapped, it happened again. I still knew so little and she was gone. And she protected me. Someone who resented her, and she protected me." Neji nodded, pulling her back into the hug before she burst into tears or became hysterical. It seemed this revelation had stripped her emotional control form her. They sat in the kitchen for a while before they heard steps coming down the hall. Hanabi hastily wiped her face as best she could before Hiashi and Hinata walked in.

"Hanabi, what are you still doing up? Get to bed." Hiashi's voice was firm but slightly weary. Hanabi nodded to him and walked out of the room. Hinata looked after her and then to Neji. "Neji, we shall train tomorrow afternoon with Hinata." Neji nodded as Hiashi excused himself for bed. Hinata sat next to Neji, sighing tiredly.

"Hinata-sama?" She looked at him, smiling.

"Ano, I don't think I've ever read so much in one day before." She did look exhausted. Neji collected the cups and pot and put them in the sink for the next day. "Neji-kun?" He turned slightly in her direction. "Is Hanabi-chan alright?" Neji looked at her in question. "She looked upset. She will never tell me though. I-I-I was just wondering if there was anything I could do." She was looking at her hands on the table. He came over and put his hand on hers, drawing her attention to him.

"Hinata-sama, she just wants to talk to you." Hinata's eyes widened. "She wanted to spend some time with you, that is all." He left the room, turning back before he closed the door, "And so would I." Hinata stared after him for some time before rising to go to bed herself.

000

Hiashi stopped outside his youngest door as she got into bed. He watched her until she fell asleep. He wished he knew why she was so upset.

000

Hinata looked out in the courtyard before going to bed, reviewing the day. She smiled slightly at what Neji had said.

A father

A cousin

A sister

One family

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N Wow, 17,500 words. I think i have to find a new way to end my chapters sooner. I will post the last chapter probably after the weekend.
> 
> Rainy weather is so hard to write when it's sunny and beautiful out.
> 
> Shia is a random person I made up, Ten Ten graduated a year before Naruto so we naturally wouldn't know others in her grade, but there must be some...Shimabu and Chayumi are also random names.
> 
> I meditate. The meditation I explain/refer to here is the way I was taught. It is most certainly not the only way
> 
> In the check-out scene, in the japanese alphabet the name would read Hyuuga Ha. However that makes little sense in english.


	3. Begin the New Journey

 

Shino looked at the sun shining through his window. It was sunrise. He sat up to get ready for the day. His insects came over to tell him the news from the night.

Kiba was jerked awake by Akamaru giving him an impromptu bath with his tongue. Getting ready he saw the sun peak over the trees.

Hinata was walking towards the kitchen, looking for an early breakfast. She found her cousin with the same idea.

Neji hadn't slept long and had spent much of the night with a mug of tea. When he heard his cousin move around, he left his room to eat breakfast with her.

Ten Ten sat with her parents eating breakfast. They were discussing the store without her input.

Lee just finished his early morning sparing before eating his breakfast. Panting as he started to scarf down his breakfast.

Chouji watched as his mother and father argued about sauces and meat. He simply put the clean dishes away and got out some of the restaurant's dishes for the day.

Shikamaru grumbled as his mother shrieked both male's ears off for not knowing the proper location for the dishes. He left in a hurry, trying to get out of range.

Ino helped her mother put the flowers out in the shop while her father put the dishes from breakfast away. They had to open soon.

Sakura waved good-bye to her mother as she left for the day.

As the Konoha 11 walked towards the training grounds to start their day they all instinctively looked towards Hokage Mountain. There, the final member of the group that had become known as the Konoha 11 stood on the top, smiling in the sunlight.

Today he would become someone new. Today he would leave. Today he would start on his journey towards finding Sasuke and, eventually,  
himself.

000

Shino and Lee were the first at the training area. They just looked at each other and shrugged. Shino started his warm up as he waited for his teammates. Lee bounced on the spot until he decided he would do vertical push-ups.

Ino ran up with Sakura right behind her. They were giggling about flowers and the silly things people came up with as meanings for them. Shino thought it was funny that there was one from every team here. Looking over as he heard barking, he spotted Kiba playing tag with his partner, making their way here. Chouji walked up next, still chomping away at a bag of chips, breifly shino wondered where he kept them all. Hinata and Neji showed up next. They weren't talking, just enjoying the morning sunshine. Neji ignored the growl Kiba threw his way as he proceeded to his teammate, well, sort of. Lee was doing some of the craziest things around Sakura, and Neji wanted no part in that. Ten Ten and Shikamaru arrived together, already talking about the differences between kunai.

Shino shook his head at the general craziness that increased as Naruto plopped out of the tree, nearly landing on Kiba. The two of them started a scuffle even as Hinata came over to play peace-maker. Neji shook his head and grabbed his teammate and walked off with Ten Ten as they discussed what they were going to work on today. Shikamaru followed Ino as she dragged Chouji to another training yard. Sakura finally reached in and pulled Naruto out to the middle of his mini fight and proceed to rap him on the head before demanding that he stop picking fights with everyone. Hinata tried to defend Naruto and Kiba at once, which didn't work well. Naruto just sat on the ground rubbing his head. Sakura sighed before she turned to Team 8. She wanted to talk with them about their respective healing abilities. Not Hinata though. She would find the Hyuuga heiress after Naruto left. They could have today.

"Shino, could you show some more of what we spoke of last time? And before you disappear, Kiba, I would like to scan Akamaru if you two don't mind." Both boys shook their head, saying it would be fine. Naruto decided to start his warm up since they were going to talk about technical stuff. He created a dozen clones and they started a free-for-all, kicking, punching, and general tiajutsu. Hinata watched with some uncertainty from a tree nearby. She wanted to join but he probably didn't want to be interrupted. She stood by the tree and watched her beloved move.

Naruto started his workout on his own, like he had done every day since becoming part of the academy. Well, almost every day. For a short while, after the teams had formed, he would find Sasuke out here and they would spar. He brushed that thought away. As he was close to finishing his warm up, he turned and glanced at his teammate to see if she wanted to do at least a little sparring. Of course, she was deep in discussion with both boys about anatomy. He looked around when he realized Hinata wasn't with them. Seeing her standing by a tree looking at him, he opened his link with her. Startled, he felt uncertainty and desire. Both were faint but present. She wanted something and she was scared to ask, again. Sending a quick reassurance her way, he re-focused his attention as a clone made a punch for his head.

He kept Hinata in the back of his mind as he dodged. She was startled and still a little uncertain. He then felt her firm herself. Glancing in her direction he saw her activate her Byakugan and start taking out clones. Smiling, he realized that she just wanted to join him. Eventually he found himself sparring with a Juuken user for the second time in his life. Dodging her blows, barely, he and her went at it as his clones started attacking each other. Occasionally, they would attack the two original shinobi, but that was always fatal. Even though Hinata and Naruto were sparring against each other, every time a clone attacked them, they fought it together.

When it was just the two of them, they continued sparring playfully. Hinata began to incorporate her personal style in the sparring rounds. Naruto dodged through it. Pulling out his shuuriken and kunai, he began to test her defenses, which were quite impenetrable. He returned to tiajutsu, enjoying the feeling of sparing with someone who wasn't trying to one up him constantly. It was nice when he was trying to improve, but right now he really wanted to spend time with Hinata. They continued to trade moves for nearly an hour, not even realizing the time. Neither were tired. Hinata wasn't pushing herself, just having fun. Naruto simply doesn't get tired very easily. They were watching each other's bodies and eyes. It seemed like a dance to the on-lookers, which had grown slightly.

Shino had focused on them when Sakura began to ask questions of Kiba that he would know little about. Kiba had looked at them and stopped talking mid-sentence when Sakura had glanced their way. Sakura just smiled slightly at the happy looks on her teammate and friend. Neji, Lee and Ten Ten had come over and were also staring. Ten Ten had come to offer lunch at her place. Neji wanted to see if Hinata wanted to train today, and Lee had the same question of Naruto. Ten Ten miled gently as she waited politely. She had hoped they would become close before Naruto disappeared for two and a half years. Lee was thinking about the glory of youthfulness and Naruto's bravery and luck. Neji was watching his cousin. She was so happy. Not giggling or laughing like most girls when happy, but smiling and content. He could see her muscles relax and move as she stood mesmerized by Naruto. They moved as one, reading each other exactly. Neji started when he realized how much they had to know about each other's style to do this. He leaned back against a tree, the same Hinata had hidden by, and watched, quite content.

The sparring match came to an end when Naruto charged a punch and was tripped by Hinata, only to fall on Hinata. Blushing a little he felt her shyness and a new desire course through her even as he felt an identical one course through him.. Hinata looked at him, breathless, and not only from the sparring. Time slowed for the two shinobi as they moved closer together. Almost everyone watching held their breath. Ten Ten slapped a hand on Lee's mouth and Shino did the same for Kiba. Neji looked on in amazement as the couple's lips came close together only to stop still parted. They nuzzled each other's noses together instead, eyes closing in a gesture as intimate to them as any. This was when Ino came to the scene.

"Hinata?! Is this sparring or making out. You naughty girl. Gone and got a boyfriend without telling anyone." She sprinted up and Ten Ten and Sakura sighed in annoyance. Neji looked thoughtful as the newly released Lee and Kiba raced over. Lee was congratulating Naruto as Kiba yelled at him for not telling anyone. Both Hinata and Naruto were exceedingly red. Ten Ten decided that she better save them.

"Oi, My parents have invited everyone for lunch, who's hungry?" This was greeted by joyful shouts as the hungry youths followed her into town. Neji hung back, keeping a close watch on Naruto as they entered the village. He watched as he started talking to Hinata and Kiba, then carefully exited from the conversation. Neji's mind skidded to a halt. That had been deliberate. Naruto had started a conversation in order to find someone else for Hinata to walk by so the villagers wouldn't associate her with him. He was protecting them by acting like he was following but not quite part of the group. Thinking back, Neji remembered when they walked to Ten Ten's shop before. The girls had gotten quite a ways ahead. At the time he thought is was because Naruto wanted them out of hearing range so they could talk but looking back he also noted that they were also far enough away that they didn't look like the same group. He was doing something similar, except Neji wasn't that blind this time. He slowed down and came up beside the blonde.

"Naruto, when are you leaving today?" Naruto looked at him and scratched his head.

"Well, Tsunade-obaa-chan said Ero-sennin would find me around dinner, so after lunch I'm going spar with Lee, if I can find him, then to pack and then eat then leave, I think." Neji talked with him about the day as he gradually pulled Naruto back to the center of the group. Naruto balked as they reached the center. He suddenly looked around, wary.

"Naruto, you are our friend. We don't mind letting people know." Neji's voice was quiet but firm. Shikamaru placed a hand on Naruto's shoulder.

"If they don't get used to it now, they never will." Looking around, Naurto saw that Shino and Lee were also paying attention. He felt his emotions well up within him. Looking down he blushed slightly at the attention he wasn't used to. He felt a hand on his back. Turning, he saw Hinata join his side opposite to that of Neji.

"Naruto-kun." He could sense all that she was trying to tell him. Her acceptance, her care, her love. He smiled and nodded slightly to his friends. The conversations resumed around them as they walked into the market. Shikamaru and Neji saw the looks. Sakura and Lee heard the whispers. Hinata and Kiba saw Naruto's reaction. Suddenly Sakura stopped. Since she was at the front with Ten Ten everyone else had to stop too, else she'd be run over. Ten Ten looked at her friend, confused. Sakura turned on her heel, away from the old coots that had been saying things about Naruto and walked up to Naruto.

And wrapped her arms around the blonde's neck. Naruto stood there like a deer in headlights. He heard her whisper in his ear.

"You'll always belong here, Naruto."

000

Kakashi and Iruka were sitting on the roof, watching. They had been surprised when Neji noticed what Naruto did when in the village. Even more surprising was the hug from Sakura which was soon expanded to include Ino, Ten Ten, Hinata, Lee, and much to their annoyance Neji , dragged in by Lee, and Shikamaru, dragged in by Ino. After the drama relaxed they continued to Ten Ten's shop.

"They sure are growing up." Turning, the two saw Kurenai and Asuma standing next to them and Gai on the other side. Kakashi nodded to Asuma, who had spoken. They had seen all that their students had gone through and saw the bond that had formed. It would hopefully last a lifetime. They all watched as the ten genin and chunin went into the weapon store.

000

Ten Ten's parent were happy to see all of her friend with her. They had a large lunch made. Everyone was having the time of their lives. Talking, laughing, friend stuff. Naruto knew that he was going to hear from them soon. They found him when he was re-filling his cup in the kitchen.

"Naruto-san?" Naruto sighed as he looked at Ten Ten's parents. He knew they would have reached a decision about him being around their daughter. Her mother was smiling slightly. Her father was the one speaking though. "You have become a good friend of our daughter." At Naruto's nod, he continued. "She seems happy about it." Naruto just looked at him. He was pleased that Ten Ten wanted to be his friend, but what did they think.

"I was in the fight fourteen years ago." Naruto started at the change in topic. "He was terrifying. And the Yondiame showed up just when we needed him. And he performed the seal that took his life." Naruto just held the man's eyes. "He came and he could perform that seal. That was all due to someone that shouldn't have cared about Konoha. I've had a lot of time to review the past. I'm glad you are friends with my daughter, Naruto-san." His wife nodded as Naruto looked at them in amazement. Neji peeked in at this point.

"Naruto, Sakura wants to talk to you about a scan and the library, any idea what she's talking about?" Naruto nodded and followed his friend out the door. He stopped at the doorway to whisper a soft thank you to the couple in the kitchen before re-joining his friends.

The two weapon's smith watched out the window as Naruto joined the group, laughing. Their daughter was standing next to the Hyuuga boy, both relaxed. Breifly, both were transported back in time, to a similar scene. A young girl standing by the brother of the heir, all due to someone the village hated. They smiled knowing they had made the right decision.

000

Naruto spent an hour after lunch sparring and then went home to pack. He hefted his bag on his shoulder with a strong "Yosh!" and headed out to find a last meal at Ichiraku's before going to meet Jiraiya.

He found Iruka on the way. The chunin smiled at his former-student.

"I figured you'd get one more Ichiraku's before you left. On me?"

Naruto's smile could have lit the town.

000

Sakura was walking out of the library when Ino came up beside her. She glanced over at her rival/best friend. Her relationshi with Ino had been as up and down as with Naruto, and nearly as explosive. Still, they had stuck through it all.

"He's leaving soon, right?" Sakura ndded, knowing exactly who was meant. "YOu going to see him off?" Sakura smiled brightly and nodded again.

"Yup! I won't let him leave without reminding him that he had better come back." Ino snickered.

"I think Hinata can do that quite well." Sakura smiled at that. "Sakura-chan?" She cocked her head, "How did you take it, when you found out?" Sakurs was wondering what Ino had hunted her down for, now she knew. She had figured of all their friends, Ino would have had the hardest time accepting Naruto's 'inner beast'. She was just to far into the normal population of Konoha.

"Ino, I found out on a mission. I didn't have time to think about it until we got back." Ino noded.

"Yeah, so did the rest of us. That mission where us girls had been kidnapped? Most of us found out then. We also didn't give it much thought until later." Sakura frowned for a moment in rememberance of the mission that had been so annoying. She hated being rescued like that. THen she returned to the current topic.

"Anyway, the mission was Team Gai and Naruto, Hinata, and myself. It was complicated. I learned a lot though. Did you know that Naruto grew up in an orphanage? Or that when he was eight, he was living on his own?" Ino shook her head. "Neither did I. I never bothered to ask him. My parents were so against me having anything to do with him, that in trying to please them, I missed the life that my squad member, my friend, was living." Ino just looked at her. She didn't know what to say. She had always know most about her teammates. Their fathers were all teammates, after all.

"Sakura, none of us knew..."

"Hinata did. And the fact that the rest of us didn't see it just makes it worse." Sakura looked at Ino, who turned away. "Ino, did Naruto tell you how he found out about his passenger? And when?" She used 'passenger' because it was still illegal to talk about Kyuubi by name. Even in a empty training ground, which was where they stood, they couldn't risk it. She re-focused on Ino as she shook her head.

Ino was confused. Naruto hadn't spoken much about it but everyone who knew had known since the actual fight, so she had assumed he had found out as he grew up, like five or six maybe. Sakura shhok her head.

"He was twelve. He found out the day he graduated from the academy. Mizuki told him. He used what he knew and tried to convince Naruto to help him steal a seal from the Hokage." Sakura sat on the grass. She hadn't spoken to Naruto about it, or anyone for that matter. She needed to get it out. "He just told, laughing the entire time. He told Naruto he was worthless, un-wanted, evil, a monster. He told him no one cares about him. And he was right!" Ino sat next to Sakura. She was breaking down. She hadn't known what to think of Naruto containing the Kyuubi, but whenever she thought about him or saw him all she saw was Naruto, bouncing, smiling through all the crap this ignorant village gave him. He was caring about everyone, hurting no one, well, except Orochimaru, and fighting to help. She couldn't see Kyuubi in that face. "We would have lost him if Iruka hadn't been there, if he hadn't started to care. All because we weren't watching!" She was sobbing now. Ino's arms came around her. Sakura was always sensitive to the feelins of her friends, too much so. Most of her friends tried to break her of it. She yelled at her friends instead of breaking down, but she still cared nonetheless.

"I didn't know any of this when I found out. We had an advantage though. You found out after everyone had made their decision. We had the benefit of talking about it as we decided. You have to do this on your own." Sakura looked at her. Thinking back, she remembered the day she became friends with Ino. She remembered the teaching, smiles, and laughter. She remembered the contest, the insults, and the pride. "Sakura, you aren't alone though." She looked at her best friend, her arch foe, her sister.

"Thanks Ino." Ino smiled.

"No problem, billboard brow." Ino hopped down the lane smiling, counting down in her head.

"WHATTTT! GET BACK HERE INO-PIG!"

000

Naruto happily slurped his ramen as his teacher watched him. Naruto had been a surprise for him in many ways. He remembered the night he first laid eyes on the young blonde.

_"You must run, Iruka!"_

_"No! My parents are out there. I must go! Mama! PAPA!" He was shoved under a fallen tree just before the shinobi carrying him was swept off his own feet and dashed in to a tree. Iruka crawled to him._

_"I-I-Iruka-chan. You must go. They give everything. Y-y-you are the r-r-reason. Go!" The shinobi was a friend of his father and that was his last breath. Iruka looked up to see Kyuubi, tails swinging, eyes blistering red, pupiless, teeth gritted. Then a toad the size of a mountain appeared behind him. Looking up he saw Him there. He looked sad and determined. Suddenly there was a flash... Kyuubi roared, and then all was silent. Iruka stood shakily and looked around. He finally saw Him. He was stumbling out of the woods, panting heavily. He was carrying something._

_"Young-one. Please. Take Naruto into the village." Iruka cradled the infant in his arms. "He is an orphan that carries Kyuubi. He carries Kyuubi for the village..." He fainted and fell to the ground. Iruka knelt next to Him and turned Him over. The crystal eyes opened to see Iruka and Naruto. He reached up to stroke the babe's cheek "Naruto, I'm so sorr-" His arm fell, breath ceased, light left His eyes, in that instant, He died._

Iruka couldn't believe that that infant became this child. No, this shinobi. Naruto was growing up. He wished he had done more back then. Third came and took the infant. Iruka quietly forgot all of it as he fell into dispair over his own loneliness. It was only when Naruto was halfway through the academy and Iruka's pupil that he remembered the words from that night.

_"Iruka, you have the brat in your class now. Don't let him get away with anything. He's a tricky one." Iruka looked at Jirio. His uncle had been harsh since the death of Mother. He had hated family before the death. He hated family after. Jirio always hated family. A crutch, he called it. Even when he wouldn't take Iruka in he just said neither of them needed a crutch._

_Iruka just nodded._

_As he walked back to his classroom, he thought about that night. It had been years. Iruka walked into the classroom. After everyone had settled, he started his normal get-to-know-the-students game. He asked why they wanted to become shinobi. Naruto was the last person to be asked._

_"So I can become Hokage for this village." Iruka's mind stopped at that statement. 'for the village' Naruto had probably meant of the village and was simply mixing words but still..._

_He had known that other villagers treated Naruto differently but in that statement he remembered the words said to him and decided to try and not hold Kyuubi against Naruto. At least to see what happened._

He did try. He graded him as he would any other student. However, as he grew to know Naruto, he realized that Naruto was looking for something. He was trying so hard. Iruka would leave late and still see Naruto panting behind the school. Iruka now knew he should have become his friend then, but something held him back. It was another year before he understood.

_Iruka stood on the roof, looking at Hokage Mountain. Asuma landed next to him._

_"Yo, Iruka. How are the brats?" Iruka chuckled as he shook his head at the joke. He looked at Asuma. He was one of the smartest jonin around._

_"Ano, Asuma? What is the reason?" Asuma looked at him. Iruka was still looking at the mountain. "Yondiame gave everything for our village. So many shinobi. They protect the Hokage, the laws, and this village. Why?" He looked at Asuma as the jonin shook his head._

_"You got that wrong. Hokage ain't the reason. Neither is the safety of the villagers or our laws or beliefs or none of that." Iruka looked at Asuma. "Iruka, I'm so glad you are a teacher here." With that he left. Iruka was left standing there, quite confused._

_It was several days later when he had the chance to ask Gai about it. The two jonin were friends, sort of._

_"Reason? It's the beauty of YOUTHFULNESS! Yeah!" Iruka sweat-dropped as he walked away sighing. Gai never could give a straight answer. He turned a corner to find Kakashi._

_"Iruka?" Kakashi regarded him with one eye. "Children." Iruka looked at him, confused. "That is what you teach, ne?" Iruka watched as Kakashi was dragged away by Gai for another competition._

_Later that night, Ibisu woke Iruka._

_"An attack. It's hitting the west side tomorrow at noon." Iruka nodded._

_"What are our orders?" Ibisu looked at him._

_"You will get all the children into the mountain pass. Keep them there and watch them." Iruka looked at him angrily. Ever since he had graduated into being a chunin he had been watching the children. Even if he was a teacher, the other teachers were chunin and they still helped the main forces.  
_

_"I can do more than that. I am better than just baby-sitting you know!" Ibisu looked at him a moment._

_"Iruka, I will explain once, then I will never hear you say that again." Iruka gulped at the deadly tone of voice. "There is nothing, absolutely nothing more important to the shinobi of this village than the children within it." Ibisu disappeared with that. Iruka sat there a moment. He remembered Asuma,_  "Iruka, I'm so glad you are a teacher here",  _and Gai and Kakashi_ , "Reason? It's the beauty of YOUTHFULNESS!", "Iruka, children."  _They all had been trying to tell him. Even back in the fight_ , "They give everything. Y-y-you are the r-r-reason"  _Children and the future. That was the strength behind Konoha. Iruka knew then that Yondaime had given his life for the same reason. Naruto._

Iruka had started to study Naruto at that point. He finally saw how lonely the boy was, how scared. Iruka finally understood. Iruka looked at Naruto. He saw the first time he heard Naruto's voice as that of a shinobi.

_"If you touch my sensei, I'll kill you!"_

That day Naruto had defended something besides himself. Iruka knew then that Naruto would become a great shinobi. He looked at Naruto.

_"Congradulations, You Graduate!"_

He grew so fast.

_"Congradulation on passing the second exam."_

He protected the village and those in it.

_Iruka hurried down the hall. He had heard that Naruto was in the hospital, hurt badly. As he reached the door, a hand reached out to his shoulder. Turning he saw Kakashi._

_"Easy there. He's fine." Iruka looked at him. He had to know._

_"What happened?"_   _Kakashi reguarded the chunin a moment. Sighing, he spoke._

_"He met the sand's jinchuriki. He will sleep for a while." Iruka looked in the room. Nodding to Kakashi, he sat on a chair to wait out the night._

Iruka had been so proud that Naruto had fought so hard. And then afterwards, he went with the Toad sage to bring Konoha Godiame. She had helped to restore much of Konoha.

Iruka frowned, then Sasuke's betrayal. He had taken the most precious thing in the world to Naruto and spat on it, their friendship. Iruka didn't doubt that Naruto was still hurting from that wound. He had placed so much on his shoulders. Iruka knew he would chase after his best friend forever if need be. Iruka didn't think he wanted it any other way. Naruto was loyal, that was just who he was, and that was who Iruka had grown to care about. He remembered when Naruto had saved him from Mizuki. He had learned the rasengan. Iruka knew he would travel with the toad sage and learn. Iruka smiled at his former pupil.

"Naruto," Naruto looked up from his ramen, "Good luck!" Iruka smiled. Naruto, after swallowing what was in his mouth smiled.

"Believe it!"

000

Hinata was sweating as she dodged the hands that were increasing with speed, and accuracy. She was starting to feel her movements slowing as she tired. Suddenly she tripped backwards over a root. Falling back hard against a tree, she felt all her breath leave her lungs, only to be gasped back as a hand sped at her chest. She was too off-balance. Clenching her eyes a moment, she waited for the strike, only to have the hand rest gently against the center of her chest.

"We'll stop here for today, Hinata-sama." She looked at her cousin. She wished dearly to be able to keep up with him.

"No, I can continue." Neji shook his head.

"This is enough for today, besides, He'll be heading out soon." Hinata gasped. Glancing back at Neji one more time, she sped off, stopping inside long enough to change into something not soaked in sweat.

000

After Naruto had finished his ramen, he had left Iruka at the stand waving to the old man. He was heading to the gate to wait for Jiraiya. He opened his link to Hinata as he walked. He had hoped to say good bye first. It seems she was feeling the same because at that moment she rounded a corner in front of him, panting.

"Naruto-kun..."

"Hina-chan..." They just looked at each other a moment. Then Naruto did the most daring thing he felt he had ever done in his life. He pulled the Hyuuga into a hug. She gasped in surprise for a moment before her arms came around him as well. It was a simple hug, yet profound for both participants, caring yet concerned, innocent yet potent, it was all their hopes and dreams and more.

" _Hina-chan...when you danced on the water three months ago I thought I'd never see anything more beautiful. Until the other night..._ " At once Hinata felt all the emotion Naruto had felt at standing in front of his godess. She pulled away to look at him.

" _Come home, and I'll show you whatever you want to see._ " It was a whispered promise, one of a lifetime, and they both knew it. Naruto nodded. He turned and continued to walk.

He had only taken three steps when Jiraiya dropped in front of him.

"Ready?" Naruto nodded. They walked out of the village. On the way they saw Naruto's frieinds.

Shikamaru leaned against a pole with Ino carrying a potted flower behind him and Chouji snacking on chips besides him.

Lee gave Naruto a thumbs-up as Ten Ten smiled and Neji nodded from the roof above.

Sakura stood with Kakashi and Iruka on a balcony waving as the two senseis nodded.

Turning one last time he saw Kiba and Shino come up behind Hinata. Kiba grinned as they gave her a small shove. That started her running.

" _Naruto..._ " He was the only one to hear her whisper as she enveloped him in one last hug. For a moment she remembered a talk she had had with him once. How Sasuke left because he thought he could find more power out in the world and with Orochimaru than in Konoha. Naruto had said he could see Sasuke's point but he didn't think he agreed with the Uchiha. Pulling back slightly, she looked into his eyes, memorizing his crystal orbs one more time. " _Make sure to come home._ " With that order she closed the distance and the two shared a kiss.

She pulled away gently. He whispered against her lips.

" _I will..._ " She smiled.

" _You'd better._ " She pulled away entirely. Naruto smiled at her, his goofy smile truly happy. Waving at all their staring friends he jogged towards Jiraiya. Seeing the look on Jiraiya's face he started thinking of ways to get out of the teasing he was surely about to hear. At the gate he turned.

"I'LL BE BACK, BELIEVE IT!" And he sped off, leaving Jiraiya to catch up.

Ten Ten shook her head as she and Neji jumped off the roof, followed by Lee. Sakura joined them as Kiba and Shino caught up with Hinata. Shikamaru, Chouji and Ino came over as the ten gathered.

"There he goes."

"Hurmph."

"Heh."

"His youthfulness will fill the world."

"Yeah, then he'll come back."

"Aa."

"of course he will!"

"Hai."

"Because he's Naruto." All nine of them smiled as Hinata chuckled and nodded. They all headed home as the sun began to set. He would come back some day.

To his home.

To his friends

To his family.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone. This is much shorter than my other chapters. I'm sorry it took so long.
> 
> 4900 words is much closer to how much I prefer to write but this chapter, like parts of it came flowing out and parts were dragged out by their hair.
> 
> This is the end of The Last Week. The next half dozen stories will be one shots. I may not write them in order so please keep that in mind. 
> 
>  
> 
> Ja Ne
> 
> 9/21/08-reviewed and proofed. much better.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N That took absolutely for-ev-er! 16,600 words OMG!
> 
> Most of it has been ready for two weeks but the last bit took a while. I'll revise it soon, along with In the Past. Also, Character ages are below.
> 
> Special thanks to Hinata's Dream for making my stories a part of their C2 Community.
> 
> Reveiw Thanks to the following
> 
> True Friend Truly Believe
> 
> xmarachanx  
> filly8  
> Rachel  
> Nerd4eva  
> Rose Tiger  
> Tw33ty JR.
> 
> In the Past
> 
> xmarachanx  
> SongoftheDarquePhoenix
> 
> And a special call out to AlexaHiwatari98 for the comment on this series
> 
>  
> 
> Character ages
> 
> Hanabi, Meogi-8  
> Konohamaru, Udon-9(recently)  
> Sakura, Kiba, Chouji-13  
> Naruto-14(recently)  
> Sasuke, Ino, Shikamaru-14  
> Shino, Hinata-15 (recently)  
> Ten Ten-15  
> Neji, Lee-16(recently)
> 
> Gai and Kakashi's generation are in their mid-late thirties


End file.
